Master, No
by SteelDolls
Summary: Len x Kaito. Master x Kaito. Luka. A direct epilogue to "Len's Googling It." Kaito tries to recover from the events that took place. In its entirety, this story contains explicit yaoi, angst, hurt/comfort, past NCS, dub-con, mental trauma, and other mature content. Story concept colab by Vy39 and SteelDollS, written by SteelDollS.
1. Chapter 1

Kaito sobbed quietly for some time, curled up in a little ball next to Master's shop table inside the tool shed that stood way out in the back yard. The natural light from outside shone in through the open door.

Everything hurt. His insides, and his outsides, and... his heart hurt too. He tried to comprehend, to understand and make sense of what had just happened. But it was incomprehensible. The things Len had done to him. Why? He didn't understand, at all. Had he done something so terribly wrong as to make his beloved little brother do those things to him?

Len's words echoed back inside his mind, that Kaito knew what he had done. Something with Master's friends. Something about numbers. About popularity. But he hadn't done anything. He hadn't done anything but sing Master's song, like he so loved to sing. Kaito didn't understand, and other words came back to haunt him. That Len would punish him again. That Kaito was dirty.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Kaito whispered brokenly to himself as he began to catalogue his hurts. He really was dirty. The stench of fresh urine clung to him. There was blood on the floor, between his legs, and cum staining his previously pure body. When Kaito opened his lips to whisper to himself, he tasted the salty and slightly bitter flavor of the combination of his tears, and Len's piss and cum on his mouth. The taste made him even more ashamed.

He couldn't let anyone see him like this. He couldn't let anyone know his shame. His body hurt so much. His arm muscles, abused from straining against the bonds of his favourite scarf... his scarf that now lay torn in half, discarded next to the leg of the shop table.

Kaito hesitantly reached a trembling hand towards it, but stopped short of touching it. He made a face like he was going to cry again, and reached out the rest of the way, picking the object up tenderly in his hands.

His legs, arms, stomache, even his head protested as he very, very carefully, pulled himself up. Lancing pain shot through Kaito as he stumbled slightly and caught himself against the table. Standing up was a monumental agony, his muscles and damaged insides screaming in protest.

Kaito pulled his shirt back over his head, wincing, tears in his eyes at the agony of movement. He slid his dirty, vomit-stained pants back onto his lower body, fumbling with the button and zipper with unsteady hands. Where the pants had gotten wet felt cold against his skin.

Limping, Kaito held on to the wall of the shed and made his way slowly towards the door. He looked fearfully, carefully out for several minutes before daring to step outside. He didn't know, if Len was lying in wait somewhere, ready to punish him again, and show Kaito his wrathful, resentful, hateful face again.

Remembering that angry looking face made Kaito want to cry. He made a pathetic, injured sound and leaned against the door for a moment, trying to get himself together.

After a few moments, collecting himself as much as he was able to considering his body and mind's state, Kaito slowly, gingerly, very trepidly made his way back into the main house.

Every little sound made him freeze in terror. Someone would come out. Someone would see him. He didn't know what, but he knew in his core that something TERRIBLE would happen if anyone were to catch him, to see him, looking like this. His body started shaking again, even though his muscles were exhausted from fear and anxiety.

Making his way to the bathroom, he noticed in blind relief that for once, it was not occupied. He slid carefully, carefully inside, turned, and closed the door. His muscles protesting every movement, every inch of effort. He ached, he hurt. And he was dirty. Dirty.

Kaito turned on the shower, waited for the water to warm up, and stepped inside, his filthy clothes still on him. The water soaked him instantly, and he put his head under the warm spray, trying to ignore the memory of the last warm liquid that had saturated his hair and face. He raised his face to the showerhead, and let the water wash over him.


	2. Chapter 2

The warm water pounding against his aching, hurt body was soothing, and Kaito allowed himself to be lulled into a quiet place. He tried not to think, not to feel, except for the feeling of the water falling upon his body. But even though the water ran down him, washing away the cum, the blood, the tears, and soothing his sore muscles at least a little bit, he still didn't really feel like he was getting clean.

Kaito liften his hands and grabbed the bottle of shampoo that was on the shower shelf, put some in his hands and rubbed them together, then lathered it onto his hair and face. Kaito closed his eyes against the soap and scrubbed his head and facial skin again and again and again with his hands. He turned his head up to the spray of water again, rinsing the soap off, and repeated the pattern several times.

He put more shampoo in his hands again and rubbed his chest through his shirt. As his hands went lower on his shirt, he winced, feeling the bruises on his stomache. He gently touched those places, then moved his hands away, as if if he didn't touch them, they weren't there.

His bottom hurt, but the inside of his lower stomache was what hurt the most. Even as the warm water ran over him, Kaito felt more and more nauseous. He leaned one arm against the wall of the shower, holding himself up.

Kaito was too hesitant to touch his bottom, to rub the blood off from between his thighs. He just turned his back to the showerhead and let the water pound gently on his back through his clothes. He didn't want to touch it. He didn't want to think about it, or to admit it. He didn't want to make it be real.

Kaito could have stayed in the shower forever, but the growing nausea in his stomache, and the heavy feeling in his limbs of exhaustion bore down upon him. He lifted his hand and turned the water off, standing silently in the middle of the shower. He looked down at his hands and stood there for a long moment.

Kaito slowly, gingerly stepped out of the shower. His body was getting harder to move due to being so sore. He reached for a towel and put his face into it, breathing in the clean scent deeply. He stood like that for a moment, and started to cry into the towel. He couldn't help himself.

The storm of helpless emotion eventually passed, and his sobs quieted. Kaito raised his head from the towel, and wrapped it around himself, trying to pat his soaked clothes as dry as he could, while awkwardly bending and trying to avoid the stabbing pain in his bowels from the movement.

He didn't have a change of clothes in the bathroom, and he didn't really want to get naked to change into dry things anyways. The idea of it left him feeling breathless and in terror. What if someone walked in while his clothes were off? Although he slept every night in commando, Kaito wondered if he would ever be able to sleep so carefree again.

Dropping the towel into the hamper, Kaito's gaze fell upon the broken pieces of his beloved blue scarf that he had left on the bathroom counter. His eyes shimmered for a moment in an overwhelming feeling of loss and betrayal that didn't really have anything to do with the damage done to the scarf. He picked it up and dropped it into the bathroom garbage.

Making his way slowly and carefully to his room, body growing more and more stiff rapidly, Kaito avoided bumping into anyone in the hallway. He closed his bedroom door behind him and took in the quiet of the room. His bed sat in the middle of the room, fresh sheets and blankets waiting for him to slide into them.

He didn't pause or take his still wet clothes off. He just pulled the covers back, crawled painfully into bed, and tucked himself back in awkwardly. His body thrummed with hurt even as he lay perfectly still. Kaito closed his eyes against the pain and tried to drift off into an exhausted sleep.

...

Someone was knocking at Kaito's door. "Kaito, wake up! It's time for breakfast!" Kaito opened his eyes partially, but didn't have the energy to respond. The knocking ceased after a moment, and Kaito closed his eyes again.

...

"Master, he's not answering," Meiko complained as she returned to the dining room. The rest of the Vocaloids were gathered there and sharing in their breakfast meal. Len quietly watched as Master frowned lightly, standing up.

"I'll go check on him," Master said. "Maybe he's not feeling well."

"He didn't come to dinner last night, either, Master," Miku volunteered.

"Thank you, Miku," Master replied, a slight look of concern crossing his face as he left the dining room and headed to Kaito's room. Len watched Master's back for a moment, then stood up and followed surruptitously behind him. He watched as Master knocked on Kaito's door. There was no answer.

"Kaito? It's Master. Are you feeling alright?" Master called through the door. After a moment with no response, Master turned the knob and went into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Len snuck up behind and pressed his ear to the door. Would Kaito tell on him to Master? Was this a trick to get Master alone, and try to get Len in trouble for yesterday? Len wondered, a frown crossing his face in worry.

...

"Kaito... Kaito." A concerned voice was calling his name. Kaito cracked his eyes back open and saw Master standing over him.

"Master..." Kaito whispered. He shifted, and his body awoke with agony. Scrunching up his face, Kaito lay back still, and his face slowly relaxed as the pain died down, being a little more manageable.

"Are you not feeling well? You're missing breakfast." Master lay a gentle hand on Kaito's forehead. "Did you go to sleep last night with wet hair? You might catch a cold. Your forehead does feel a little warm..." Master's hand moved down to cup Kaito's cheek, then moved to the bed beside Kaito's head as he leaned in to look more closely at the male Vocaloid.

Master looked down at where his hand lay in surprise. It felt damp. Master touched the slight wetness with his fingers, then looked down at Kaito again and moved his blankets, feeling the bedspread and noticing that the bed was damp all around Kaito. Even his clothes- his clothes? were damp.

Master frowned. He knew that usually Kaito slept in the nude. He had come in to wake him a few times before this, to find him sprawled in strange positions, legs and arms sticking out of the covers at strange angles that seemed impossible to be comfortable, and yet sleeping soundly like a baby.

"You went to sleep in your clothes, Kaito?" Master asked gently, and placed his hand back on Kaito's forehead.

"Master..." Kaito's lower lip trembled.

"I think you may have had a fever in the night. Your clothes are wet," Master said softly, sensing Kaito's vulnurability. "Do you think you can get up? You shouldn't sleep in those. Maybe you can take a shower. It might help you feel better."

"..." Kaito lowered his eyes, feeling terrible. He couldn't tell Master what had happened. If Master somehow found out... Kaito didn't know what would happen. Maybe Master would kick him out of the house. He didn't think Master would want a dirty Vocaloid. He would be disgusted with Kaito. Maybe he would even hate him. As Kaito thought these things, his blue eyes started to fill up with tears. He thought he had cried out everything he had last night, but apparently that was not the case.

"Hey... Kaito... what's wrong?" Master asked, his brow creasing in concern as the blue-haired boy began to cry.

"Master... Do you think I'm... dirty? Am I really... a horrible person?" Kaito paused and gulped a beath of air in, trembling as he spoke. "Do you regret bringing me home? You would tell me if you were angry with me, right? Do you hate me too? Master?" His vision swam with unshed tears, and his body shook.

"Kaito... of course I don't hate you. Where is this coming from?" Master sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked Kaito's blue hair. "I'm not angry with you. Why would you think that?"

Kaito cast his eyes down to the bedspread and closed his eyes in anguish, craving more of Master's gentle touch. He wanted to be reassured. He was so afraid of losing Master's love for- he didn't even know why. He didn't know what for. But if Master rejected him...

"Please don't hate me, Master. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." Kaito whispered throatily as Master continued to pet his hair.

"You're still delirious, Kaito. That fever must still be affecting you a little. You don't have to worry. I love you. I would never hate you. The day I brought you home was one of the happiest ones in my life. Would I write so many songs for you, if I didn't want you to be here with me in my home?"

Master smiled and leaned over to hug Kaito gently to him. "It's okay. Just stay in bed and rest. I'll have one of the others bring you breakfast and you can eat it in bed. Does that sound ok?"

Kaito listened to Master's heartbeat, his words soothing Kaito's frightened thoughts. Then he focused on the meanings of the words and tensed up.

"Um..." Kaito murmured, worry on his face.

"What is it, Kaito?" Master asked.

"Master... I... can you bring the breakfast to me? Instead of one of the others?" Kaito felt embarassed to ask, but he was afraid. What if Len was the one Master chose to bing him his breakfast in bed? He couldn't face his little brother. He couldn't.

Master chuckled lightly under his breath. "Okay, Kaito. Just this once. It's okay to be selfish once in a while. But there's a catch. I want you to change out of those clothes into some dry ones. Okay?"

Kaito looked up at Master with relief, gratitude, and lingering fear in his eyes, and nodded. He tried to move, to sit up in bed, and cried out lightly, falling back down again in bed as his body howled from pain.

"Kaito!" Master said, alarmed.

"Master," Kaito whimpered through the haze of pain. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I don't think I can do it myself."

Master looked down at his blue-haired Vocaloid, and gave a worried expression. He smoothed Kaito's blue hair away from his forehead and reassured him. "It's okay Kaito. If you can't do it yourself, it's okay. Do you want Master to help you? Or maybe you'd feel more comfortable with another male Vocaloid. Do you want me to call Len?"

"NO!" Kaito almost shouted in panic. "I... I mean..." Kaito trailed off, his words unfinished.

"...Come on," Master said, finally. "I'll help you get dressed. I think you might need some new sheets put on, too. Don't worry, I don't mind helping you. Just rest after this, and feel better, okay?"

Kaito nodded and wrapped his aching, stiff arms around Master as Master scooped him up out of the bed and set him gently on a chair in Kaito's room. He quickly changed the sheets to dry, fresh ones, and silently got out a pair of Kaito's clean clothes. Kneeling down in front of Kaito to help him take off his damp clothes, Master smiled at the change in their usual positions. Kaito was usually the one to kneel down to him, not the other way around.

"But this way isn't so bad," Master said quietly to himself with a smile as he helped Kaito take off his shirt and pants. But when Master reached for Kaito's underwear to come off, Kaito tensed suddenly and grabbed Master's hands, holding them away from his underwear.

"Kaito, those need to come off too. All of your clothes are wet." Master admonished him.

"No... no... please, Master. Please. Just let those stay on." Kaito begged.

"Kaito..." Master said, disapprovingly. Kaito bowed his head and his pale body shook. Master sighed, ran his hand through his hair. "Okay. Okay, Kaito. Just for right now, okay?"

Kaito looked up, a complicated expression that included fear in his eyes, and he nodded quietly at Master. Kaito's body was so sore and stiff and hard to move that it took Master and him some time working together to get the fresh clothes on. When it was completed, Kaito felt utterly drained. He just wanted to go back to bed again.

"Okay, Kaito, let's get you back in bed," Master said, as if reading his mind. Kaito looked at Master and slowly held his arms back out, and Master gently picked him up in his arms again and settled him back into the clean, dry bed with its fresh sheets.

"I'll bring you breakfast in a little bit," Master said. "I think cereal might be too much for you right now. Maybe some okayu would be better. Okay?"

Kaito nodded again, and Master tucked a new blanket up to his chin, tucking him in properly so he was snug and as comfortable as he could be, considering his body's condition. Master stood up and turned to leave the room.

"Thank you... Master," Kaito said, a slight blush coloring his cheeks as he cast his eyes back down.

Master paused, turned and looked at Kaito, and smiled back at him. He turned and opened the door, stepped outside, and the door closed behind him. Kaito slowly closed his eyes, feeling a sense of warmth, security, and comfort from Master's obvious love.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kaito..."

Someone was calling him. Kaito's eyes fluttered. It sounded far away.

"Kaito..."

He opened his eyes, trying to focus. Everything seemed a little fuzzy. Someone was standing over him. He felt a hand touching his shoulder gently.

"Masu... Master?" Kaito croaked out, his voice sounding strange to his ears. It felt like there was a bubble in his ears. His body felt cold. There was a pain in his lower stomache. The hand on his shoulder moved, rested briefly on his forehead. His face felt strange. A little damp.

"It looks like your fever has come back, Kaito. Can you sit up to eat a little bit?" A bowl appeared in his sight. Kaito looked at it, but he didn't feel any appetite. There was a pause, and then the bowl moved back out of his sight. Kaito's eyes felt heavy and he closed them. He heard a slight sound, like something being set down on a table somewhere far away. Master sighed.

"Maybe we should get you some medicine for that fever before we worry about breakfast," The now disembodied voice said.

...

"Swallow it down, that's a good boy," An encouraging voice from out of nowhere. Someone gently holding his head up. A sore feeling throughout his stiff body and a throbbing pain in his stomache. A cool, bitter tasting liquid touching his lips.

"That's good, Kaito."

...

The cool touch of something damp against his forehead. Kaito opened his eyes blearily, looking up with feverish eyes. Master smiling back down at him. Kaito closing his eyes again, feeling sick, but... feeling safe. Master was here. It was safe. He ignored the pain in his stomache and slept fitfully, the fever pouring sweat out of him and trying to work to heal his body.

...

'I have to go to the bathroom,' Kaito's first conscious thought. He opened his eyes blearily. His whole body hurt. His skin felt damp. He was cold. There was something wet on his forehead. He looked at the side of the bed. Someone had put a folding table next to it. There was a big bowl on it. It was filled with water.

Kaito slowly moved his hand up to his face and touched the wet, now warm object there. When he pulled his hand away, he brought the towel from his forehead away with it. Once he saw what it was, he let it go to fall carelessly on the bed beside him. His arm flopped back down leadenly. ALthough he had just woken up, his body still felt exhausted somehow.

"Master..?" Kaito called out softly. There was no answer. Kaito's body protested and his stomache hurt like wildfire as he slowly turned his body, put his hands to the bed and raised himself up.

"Uhh!" Kaito's sound was muffled as he collapsed back onto the bed, faceplanting onto his soft pillow.

The sound of the doorknob turning 'click' and the soft sound of a footstep into his room.

"Kaito?" Master's voice sounded. Master walked to the bed, placing a hand on Kaito's turned shoulder. Kaito lifted his head heavily and looked up at his beloved Master with shimmering, exhausted, round blue eyes.

"Master..." Kaito paused, not sure how to say it. "Um... I..."

"What is it, Kaito? Are you okay?" A hand felt his forehead again, as Master had done many times since Kaito had been tucked into bed. "I was surprised to see you up. Your fever has been pretty strong for the last few hours. I just went to get you some more medicine."

"I... have to go to the bathroom," Kaito said, feeling ashamed all of a sudden. "But... I can't... get up." Kaito said, muffling his voice into his pillow, as he hid his face in childish embarassment.

"...Oh," Master acknowledged. "Um... do you want me to help you get to the bathroom? It's kind of a long trip, though."

Kaito felt overwhelmed. His eyes started to mist up at the helpless feeling. He didn't reply for a moment as his throat closed up against his voice. Why did this have to be happening to him? And he was even like this in front of Master. Kaito closed his eyes against the world and wished to be somewhere else.

"Well, um," Master finally said, as if coming to a conclusion, "Why don't I just bring you a bucket, and, you can use that for now. Back when my parent's parents were alive, everybody used toilet pots at night. Then you can go when you need to, and we won't worry about the bathroom for now."

Kaito nodded into his pillow, his face blushing red in shame.

"Okay, that's a plan then. Don't worry, Kaito." Master smiled down at him, although Kaito didn't see it, he could feel the warmth as Master gently patted his head. "You take care of that, then we'll worry about getting some more medicine into you, and also some food."

Kaito's hurting stomache churned at that, but despite his pain it made a loud gurgling sound. Master laughed and Kaito smiled despite of himself into his pillow.

"I'll be right back." Master got up and left. Kaito slowly put his arms under him, and tried to rise up once again.


	4. Chapter 4

As Master walked out into the hallway, a guilty Len jumped back from the door.

"Ah... Master! ...Hi," Len said in a high voice. He cleared his throat and put his hands behind his back, clasping them together. "Uhmm... I was just... going to my room now. Bye!"

"Len," Master's voice stopped his foot in midmotion as Len started to walk robotically away.

"Y...yes?" Len smiled a little nervously, his mind racing. "What... what is it, Master?"

"You weren't really on your way to your room, were you?" Master crossed his arms and leaned against the wall next to Kaito's now-closed door.

"Uh," Len said, wondering how much Master knew. That little rat Kaito had tattled on him. While Len was pausing, Master suddenly smiled a bright smile at the blonde-haired youth.

"You were worried about Kaito, weren't you? You don't have to hide it. You're such a good little brother. I am glad the two of you get along so well." Master said, and reached out to pat Len on the head. "Don't worry, he is going to be just fine."

"Oh," Len said, surprised at the pat on his head. Distractedly, he wondered how long it had been since Master had patted him like that. Before Kaito came, Master gave him more attention all the time. But now... Len's eyes closed briefly. Kaito.

Len opened his eyes and suddenly smiled a bright smile up at Master. Master smiled back.

"All the same, let's give him plenty of good rest for now, okay? Don't bother him until he starts feeling better. Once he has a little more medicine, he should be back to his normal cheerful self right away."

"What about singing his songs, Master?" Len asked, wondering if he, or one of the other Vocaloids would be taking over Kaito's place in the recording studio for now.

"Well, we'll give Kaito a little bit of a break on those too," Master said, and lifted his hand back up off of Len's blonde head. Len regretted losing the gentle pressure of Master's hand, but pretended not to notice. "I have to go get one thing for Kaito, and see if he can have something to eat, and then I'll be back out again and we can talk about recording your new song, Len. Does that sound ok?"

Len smiled again. A new song? "Sounds good, Master," Len agreed, in better spirits now.

Master smiled briefly for another second, then turned and went down the hallway to get the supplies he needed for his blue-haired Vocaloid. Len watched Master go, watched his back as he disappeared. But then his thoughts turned back to the new song that Master had written for him, and he cheered back up again.

Len turned and walked down towards the living room to wait for Master to finish his task, but he couldn't resist sticking out his tongue and making a rude face at Kaito's closed door as he passed by it.

'Just wait, Kaito,' Len thought towards brother's door, 'This is going to be the best song ever.' Len paused a moment, then grinned to himself and finished his thought gleefully, 'Maybe it will even be so good, that Master will forget all about you.'

Len's steps were light as he walked away.

...

Master closed the door to Kaito's room softly, and walked back down the hall. It had been a couple of days since Kaito's punishment in the toolshed, but Kaito still was sick in bed, with Master tending to his needs. Tucking him into bed. Bringing him his meals. Taking care of the blue-haired Vocaloid.

There was a dark cloud around Len as he watched Master's steps down the hallway. Kaito was faking it. He had to be. He was doing it again. Trying to monopolize the attention. Master was too nice to say anything, that's why he was indulging Kaito this way. But Kaito couldn't fool Len.

Len closed his eyes and tilted his head, a frustrated and annoyed expression turning his lips into a frown. Snapping his eyes back open, he suddenly strode up to Kaito's door and opened it without knocking. He stepped inside and closed the door firmly behind him.

...

Kaito heard the sound of the door opening and closing again. 'Master must be back so quickly this time,' he thought to himself and opened his eyes with a smile. His smile froze on his face and a trickle of ice water went down his back as he saw Len standing there, staring at him with an unfriendly expression, his hand still holding onto the doorknob.


	5. Chapter 5

"L... Len..." Kaito breathed. His blue eyes were wide open, his body clenched in intense, sudden anxiety and fear. Len slowly dropped his hand from the doorknob. Len tilted his head and regarded his older brother cooly. Kaito involuntarily moved his body backwards a little as Len took a step towards him.

"Get up." Len stated flatly. Kaito watched him with terrified eyes.

'Master will be back soon,' Kaito thought in a panic. Master would protect him. Master... 'Master, please. I need you. Please, please hurry.'

"Len... p-please..." Kaito tremblingly said.

"There's nothing wrong with you now. You're faking it. You're trying to get all Master's attention again, aren't you? You found a new way to trick him." Len strode, one step at a time, towards Kaito's bed.

"N-no! I'm not!" Kaito said in terror, moving back even further away, as far as he could while still in the bed. Even though it still hurt him very much to move, his fear of Len's anger was greater.

"Stop lying. You remember what I said would happen if you went up against me again. Don't you?" Len's eyes narrowed dangerously. Kaito's body began shaking as it remembered the torture it had been put through the last time Len had "punished" him. Kaito stared wildly at the door. 'Master... please come!'

"L-Len, /please/, I'm not trying to trick him, I'm not faking it, I-I really can't move, /please/ don't hurt me anymore...!" Tears rose up in Kaito's eyes. As Len reached the side of the bed, the doorknob jiggled slightly and opened with a click. Len turned his head and saw Master standing there.

"Master..!" Kaito nearly shouted his relief.

Master took in Kaito's teary face and Len's proximity to him and quietly asked, "What's going on here? Len?" Len blanched slightly, but recovered quickly and scratched his head with an innocent sort of half-laugh.

"Ah... well..." Len tried to come up with an excuse for being there, after Master had explicitly told him not to, several days ago. "I thought I would check on Kaito since it's been a few days that he was sick in bed. We were just talking about... our new songs. And Kaito got a little emotional that he hasn't been able to sing for you lately, Master." Len shot a dark look at Kaito. "Isn't that right, onii-san?" Len pasted a bright, fake smile on his face and aimed it at his older brother's pale face.

Kaito just sat in bed and trembled, looking between Len and Master. Master gazed at Kaito for a moment, and smiled.

"Oh, I see... is that right," Master said. "Don't worry, Kaito, there is plenty of time to sing your song once you are feeling completely better. You don't have to feel bad about it."

Kaito bowed his head, eyes still glistening with tears. His shoulders were still shaking.

"Len, why don't you go back to your room for now? Kaito still needs to get some rest. It's a pretty bad sickness, I don't want you to catch it too. Okay? I know you are worried about your onii-san, but for now just do what Master says." Master said kindly, but firmly, and held the door open. Len glanced at Master's face, and looked back at Kaito, then walked out of the door.

...

A few more days passed, and with each passing day, Kaito recovered from his hurts a little more. Master had been tending to him tenderly, despite what he had originally told the blue-haired Vocaloid of it just being "just this once" he brought meals, kept a damp towel on Kaito's forehead, and brought medicine.

Kaito wondered a little bit, how much caring for him was impacting Master's daily routine and at one point he hesitantly asked, but Master just smiled and shrugged it off, saying something about how he was on vacation right now anyways. Then Master patted Kaito's head and let his hand lay there for a moment while he smiled down quietly at him, sharing a friendly moment.

Kaito was just grateful that Master was there. If he hadn't been, he didn't know how he would have made it through those difficult days alone. True, one of the other Vocaloids probably would have helped him through it, but after Len's 180 turnaround, he felt a deep-rooted, quiet paranoia that perhaps the other Vocaloids in the house secretly were angry with him too.

Maybe it wasn't just Len he had to be worried about. The thought made him very nervous, but nothing happened. It was just unfounded fears. At least, he hoped so. But he still couldn't shake those worries, and the general feeling of anxiety that dogged him constantly. After Len's unexpected visit, when Master wasn't in the room with him, Kaito flinched away at every unexpected noise that came from outside the room.

Nobody but Master came in to his room after that, presumably because Master had instructed the others to let Kaito rest, but Kaito still stared at the doorknob, fearful that it would turn and someone would come into his room, with violence and hate in their heart against him.

"Why don't you try to take a shower today?" Master asked, breaking Kaito's train of thought. Kaito looked up over to where Master sat next to the bed. "Your fever seems to be all gone now, and to be honest, I think you need a bath. Do you think you're feeling well enough to be able to make it to the bathroom yet?"

Kaito blushed crimson at the comment, and raised his hand self-consciously to his blue hair, feeling it. It was a little bit stiff, and Kaito blushed even harder and ducked his head, then nodded. The aches in his muscles were better now, and while his stomache still hurt a little, it was just little pangs now and then, and nothing like the sharp agony of the first few days... after.

"Good," Master smiled at Kaito, and Kaito's blush faded. Kaito had always known that Master was a wonderful man, but over the past week he had proven again and again, never making Kaito feel bad about his condition, never mocking him or making fun of his embarassment or inability to do simple daily things while he was bedridden. Kaito looked at Master, and his eyes shone with simple gratitude.

"If you're feeling up to it, I'd like you to join the rest of us for dinner tonight, too, Kaito. There's something I want to talk to you about," Master continued as he smoothly rose from the chair. "Only if you're up for it, though."

"Okay, Master," Kaito answered softly, his mind starting to worry. Len would be there. What kind of face can I show? Would Len still be... so angry at Kaito?

Kaito slowly got himself up. His body didn't protest much against him, but he dreaded going into the shower. He didn't want to be in the hallway alone. But it was not like he could ask Master to join him. He had already been holding Kaito's hand the whole way. And... Kaito remembered the blood that had been left on the inside of his underwear. If it was still there... he didn't want Master to find out.

He slowly collected a change of clean clothes, and stood in front of his dresser drawers for a while, something feeling off as he held them in his hands. He felt like he was forgetting something. But... Kaito shook his head and walked to the door, steeled himself, and lifted his arm to open it.

Then Kaito realized what was missing. His scarf.

Kaito's arm paused in the air, shut his eyes briefly, then his fingers closed around the door handle. He opened the door. Stepped out into the hallway. He could hear muffled female laughter from down the hall in the living room. He walked, senses attentive to any coming danger, to the bathroom. Walking inside, he closed the door, put his clean clothes down on the counter, and turned the shower on to warm the water up.

His hands hesitated as he began to undress, but he steeled himself again, and made a neat little pile of the dirty clothes in the laundry hamper. He stepped into the shower and slid the curtain shut. The sound of the water filled his ears.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaito finished pulling on his fresh, dry, clean clothes with a slight sigh. The new clothing felt good against his skin, and now that he was no longer naked, he relaxed a little.

He knew that he had never been very conscious of being naked before. It's not like he was a flasher, but it seemed natural to go to bed naked, to strip off his clothes at the end of the night... and it certainly had never seemed odd to him to remove his clothes to shower. But now they felt like a layer of armor. Very thin, delicate armor, but protection of some kind. And he very much wanted to feel protected.

Kaito's hand reached out to grab his scarf and wrap it, like always around his neck, but his hand grabbed thin air. ...Of course. Kaito lowered his hand, and lowered his head briefly as well.

He stepped out into the hall and left the bathroom door ajar behind him to let it air out, and also to alert anyone who needed it that it was no longer being in use. He turned to go back to his room, and his eyes widened as he flattened himself against the wall.

Len was standing there. Kaito froze like a statue. Thinking illogically. 'Maybe if I don't move... he won't see me."

"Hey, onii-san..." Len said softly as he strolled forward to bridge the short distance between himself and Kaito. "...I think we should finish our 'talk' from earlier. What do you think?"

Kaito's eyes darted down the hallway, looking for anyone who might help. He could hear Luka, Miku, and Rin laughing from the living room. Master was nowhere to be seen or heard.

Len grabbed the front of Kaito's shirt and jerked him forward bodily, pulling his head down to be eye to eye with Len. Len gave Kaito an unfriendly smile.

"Have you been lonely without me keeping you company this last week?" Len's hard smile turned instantly into a harder frown, answering his own question before Kaito could say a word. "I guess not, huh... after all, you've been getting plenty of attention from Master while you played sick. Haven't you?"

Len released Kaito's shirt and Kaito stumbled back against the wall. Len closed the rest of the distance between them and slapped his hand loudly, angrily against the wall next to Kaito's shoulder. He leaned in, tilting his face upwards and narrowing his eyes dangerously at his blue-haired older brother. Kaito tried to become one with the wall, utterly intimidated even though Len was easily a full head shorter than him. His blue eyes stared down at Len in fear. With Len boxing him in like that, he was trapped.

Kaito thought about calling out for help, but that thought scared him too. What if he called for help, and Len was already hurting him again when they came? Kaito didn't feel confident anymore that the other Vocaloids in the house would come to his rescue. They might join in. Hurt him even worse.

And if the person who came when he cried out was Master... No. He didn't want Master to know. Not ever. Never. So Kaito just cringed back and remained paralyzed against the wall. He couldn't think of a thing to do or say to defend himself. His mind just ran in frantic circles as he tried to think of a way to calm Len's anger.

"Please don't hurt me," Kaito blurted out.

"I /should/ hurt you, after the stunt you've been pulling," Len answered viciously. "I told you not to try anything again. Are you stupid or something? Just how much more of a lesson do you need?"

"I- I don't!" Kaito stuttered. "I don't. Need another lesson. I really don't. I really, really was sick, Len. Please, don't be mad at me. Don't hurt me anymore!"

Len took a breath to answer his older brother, and his eyes glanced at movement coming from around the corner. He dropped his arm as Miku and Rin rounded the corner and walked towards Len and Kaito in the hall.

"So, then, in that show I was telling you about, it was JUST like that. You wouldn't believe it!" Rin chattered away as Miku nodded and smiled, laughing at an inside joke. The two girls made brief eye contact with the boys. Len moved away.

"Oh, Kaito, you're finally up!" Miku greeted the blue-haired Vocaloid. "We were worried about you. Weren't we, Rin? What are you doing in that funny pose against the wall for? Are you playing charades?"

Kaito relaxed slightly as his teal-haired little sister continued to chatter at him, but his eyes were trained on Len. Len watched for a brief moment, then turned and left, going back into his own room down the hallway. The door closed firmly with an irritated sound behind him.

"Boy, what's his problem?" Rin complained. "He didn't even say hi!"

"Oh, don't mind him. It is probably, you know," Miku giggled mischeviously.

"Oh! Haha!" Rin put her hands over her mouth and laughed in a high pitched little giggle.

Kaito regarded the two girls with concern. Did they.. did they know something about Len that he didn't?

"What?" He asked, needing to know it too. The girls exchanged glances and giggled some more. Kaito started to feel more paranoid. Were they going to gang up on him..? What was it that they knew about why Len was acting how he was towards Kaito? "What?" Kaito asked again, a slight edge of desperation to his voice. He NEEDED to know.

The girls looked towards each other again and grinned, then answered in unison.

"HIS PERIOD!" They shouted together and laughed hard, then ran down the hallway and closed the doors to their own rooms with two seperate BANGs, quickly, before Len could have the chance to come back out of his room and yell at them for their comment.

Kaito gaped after the two of them, a sweatdrop appearing over his head. He quickly looked down the hallway again, and ran/stumbled awkwardly to his own room, closing the door behind him with a slight sigh of relief when he was finally inside. He held his stomache and tried to catch his breath, out of shape for having been bedbound for nearly a week.

Staring at the door for a moment, Kaito realized just how close he had come to not dodging that bullet. If the girls hadn't come by at just that moment... cold fear settled back into his stomach.

He rested his head against the door and wished that his door had a lock.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rin, go let everyone know that dinner is ready," Meiko instructed as she went back into the dining room to set the table with plates.

"Okay, onee-chan!" Rin bounced back up from the couch and ran to the hallway. She leaned forward, spreading her arms out behind her as she did so, and yelled down the hallway. "DINNER'S READY, EVERYONE!"

In the dining room, Meiko facepalmed.

...

"Ah... apparently dinner is ready," Master commented as he walked into the dining room and pulled out a chair to sit down with everyone.

"Yes, I think everyone knows that now," Meiko said, glancing at Rin with admonishment. Rin grinned and laughed a cute little half laugh. Master smiled indulgently at her a moment.

"It seems that you are energetic as usual, Rin. All the same, Master would appreciate it if you used indoor voices inside from now on." Master finished.

"Ah, oh, yes... ok. I'm sorry, Master," Rin blushed and apologized. Master noticed the empty chair, that had been empty the entire last week.

"Has anyone seen Kaito?" Master asked.

"We saw him in the hallway earlier. He looked like he was feeling better," Miku chimed in to the conversation, eager to please Master with the information.

"I see... ah! Here he is," Master smiled as Kaito trepidly walked into the room, looking around to see who was sitting at the table. Kaito froze briefly as he spotted Len.

"Kaito, it's good to see you up and about." Master continued, addressing the blue-haired Vocaloid.

"Th-Thank you, Master," Kaito said. He hesitated to sit down in his seat, still looking at Len, but forced himself to move towards the table and sit before anyone noticed anything was wrong. Kaito felt so nervous he wasn't sure he would be able to eat. But Master had specifically asked him to come to the dinner table... and after everything Master had done for him, he couldn't just ignore his requests. And as long as Master was around, Kaito was safe... he hoped.

"Everybody help yourselves," Meiko said, and a chorus of "itadakimasu!" rang out around the table as the Vocaloids grabbed what they wanted from the plates in the middle of the table and dug in.

"You too, Kaito," Meiko instructed, a stern but almost motherly look to her face.

"Ah- yes. Thank you," Kaito managed, and reached out to grab some food to put on his plate. He looked at the food uncomfortably. There was no way he could eat it here.

"Wow, this is delicious, Meiko onee-chan!" Luka enthused as she ate her food delicately. She smiled with a light blush on her cheeks in pleasure at the taste of her sister's cooking.

"Thank you, Luka." Meiko smiled back and took another bite of her own food.

"Yes, thank you, onee-chan!" Miku and Rin chimed in.

"It's good," Gakupo smiled.

"Yeah... thanks." Len added.

"Your cooking is always the best, Meiko. Thank you for making dinner tonight," Master complimented her, too. Meiko flushed at the praise and smiled down at her plate.

"Thank you, Master."

"Kaito," Master said, pausing again after a few more bites of food. "You aren't wearing your favourite scarf tonight."

Kaito paled.

"Um... it... it got... torn," Kaito finished lamely, his voice very quiet. "I had to throw it away."

"Oh, that's a shame, onii-chan!" Miku made a consoling face as she added to the conversation.

"... Yeah..." Kaito managed to say, staring at the food on his plate and wishing dinner was over so he could go back to his room. His stomach clenched into knots from the unvoiced stress and tension.

Luka looked over at Kaito and blushed slightly, and looked away.

"Ah, that /is/ a shame. I know how fond you were of that clothing," Master said, trying to comfort Kaito. "Actually, I was meaning to speak with you tonight at dinner. Do you remember, Kaito? There was something I wanted to ask you."

Kaito nodded and looked at Master. Master smiled and continued speaking.

"I am having a party with some of my friends tomorrow night. If you are feeling better now, I would like for you to come with me and meet them. They are big fans of yours. It is rare for them to get to meet male Vocaloids, as you are rather rare. If you are up for it, I think they would really enjoy to meet and interact with you." Master finished his words and took a sip of beverage.

"I... um... okay... Master," Kaito couldn't really turn the request down. And anyways, he didn't want to be home alone without Master with Len in the house... something bad might happen. He didn't really feel up to going out, and the idea of meeting Master's friends this time... it scared him. His mind flashed back to Len's angry words from the toolshed. That Master's friends wanted to do those types of things to Kaito.

Master wouldn't let... anything bad happen to him. ...Would he? Kaito's eyes shimmered in worry and he looked back down at his plate again, his anxiety from before now doubled.

Len clenched his fists under the table. Master was only singling Kaito out? There were three male Vocaloids here at the table, but only Kaito was special enough to go, now? It wasn't fair. Len stared resentfully at his blue-haired brother's bowed head, and thought dark thoughts at him.

"What about Len and Gakupo, Master? Are they going to meet your friends too?" Rin asked in her clear, high voice.

"Well, I was hoping all three of them would go, actually," Master responded. "But I've asked Gakupo to take care of something else for me tomorrow night. So if Len agrees, it'll just be the three of us. Len?"

Len's fists unclenched, his eyes clearing at Master's words. "A... ah! Yes, I can go, Master." Len smiled a little at his Master.

Across the table, Kaito's body clenched, hard. He took a short, hyperventilated breath. It would be Master's friends... and LEN. At the party. No. No. He didn't want to go. Now, he absolutely didn't want to go.

"Um... Master?" Kaito said, voice trembling. "Actually, if Len is going to, can, can I... just stay home tomorrow, instead?"

Len's eyes flashed with anger. This was another ploy to get Master's attention, somehow, to make Master plead with him to go? To strongarm Master into making Len stay home while Kaito got to go and monopolize Master all to himself, AGAIN? Probably to do perverted things to Master's friends while Len was stuck at home and couldn't do a thing about it, too!

"What? Why, aren't I good enough to go too?" Len couldn't stop himself from biting off the bitter words. "If I'm going too, you can't go, is that it, Kaito?" The resentment Len felt for his older brother was almost unbearable.

"N-no! That's not-" Kaito startled, panicked. Len was getting angry! Kaito trembled all over. He had messed up. He had messed up, and now he would be punished again. Tears sprang unbidden to his blue eyes and he looked at Len's resentful face.

"Ahh, so that's it. Kaito, you want to let Len be the star of the show. Is that it?" Master's soft, approving voice unexpectedly came to the rescue. "You're such a good big brother. But you have to speak up and explain things sometimes, you know. Or Len, or others might take it the wrong way."

Len was looking at Master with his mouth slightly agape, processing the idea that Kaito was actually trying to give /him/ the time and attention of Master and his friends, let /him/ be number one... Len closed his mouth quietly. But the dark cloud that had gathered around Len had cleared away, and he was no longer looking at Kaito with hate in his crystal blue eyes.

As the other Vocaloids and Master finished their dinners, Kaito randomly moved his food around on his plate, trying to make it look as though he was eating, and stealing surrupticious glances at Len out of the corner of his eyes. Master stood up first.

"Well, I have one errand I want to run before I turn in for the night. Don't wait up for me, okay?" Master addressed everyone. When they nodded or replied their understanding, Master left the dining room.

As soon as he was gone, Kaito stood up too, leaving his plate on the table and nearly bolting out of the room back to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him when he got inside and leaned against it, his heart pounding in his chest. He looked at his bed and out of force of habit, reached to his clothes to undress for the night, but then stopped, and let his arms fall back down.

Kaito stared at the bed for a long moment, thinking about his normal routine. But he decided, and slipped into the covers with all of his clothes still left on. It was just not a battle he was willing to fight tonight. Kaito closed his eyes tightly and wished that Master would come back home from his errand soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Let's Commemorate! We just learned that Kaito has knocked Len out of the top 5 on the Vocaloid popularity rating!

Ahhhhhhhh! xD

...

Kaito's legs were forced apart, he couldn't move a muscle even though he struggled with all his might. Len was towering over him, larger than life, a huge, demonic smile lighting up his usually innocent features. Kaito screamed, but no matter how he forced his vocal cords, nothing came out.

Miku and Rin walked by, down the hallway, laughing and talking incomprehensibly, Kaito's mind could not figure out the words. They didn't look into the room, and just kept walking as Kaito struggled, struggled, screamed voicelessly, help, please, please help! The girls disappeared from sight, fading out into the distance.

"I'm going to punish you again," Len's spectre loomed over him, and Kaito heard the sound of laughter tinkling from somewhere behind Len. The sound surrounded Kaito, pulled at him, taunted him.

'No, Len, no.' Kaito's mental litany couldn't be heard. His chest felt tight, his eyes were wide and terrified and he tried to scream, to scream and scream.

"All of Master's friends want to do this to you," Len continued, the evil, vicious smile still on his face as suddenly he was right in front of Kaito's face. Len's eyes shone with malice that was visible as a light. "Master is going to find out how dirty you are, and abandon you. No one is going to protect you anymore after this."

Kaito howled, struggled. All in vain as Len's hands reached for him. Kaito's body was naked, helpless. His scarf lay discarded off to the side, sliced violently into pieces. The hammer was in Len's hand. His little brother pressed and pushed the hard wooden handle inside of Kaito's tender, exposed asshole, hate and dissatisfaction shining in his younger brother's eyes as the blinding pain began all over again.

'No, no no nonono!" Kaito shrieked in his mind and twisted his hips away, but there was nowhere to escape to. The hammer ripped his flesh, searing him with pain, pain, pain, deep within his bowels.

"A HA HA HA!" Len crowed in light-toned laughter. "Onii-san, you're all torn up back here!" Len's counternance darkened as he smiled with all of his straight white teeth showing, shining in the lamplight. His voice lowered and he continued to whisper, "Let's see how much you can fit inside there... Kaito... onii-san."

The sound of a zipper being unzipped. The sound of Kaito's terrified heartbeat in his ears. Len's erection, somehow more enormous and threatening than he had remembered it, looking like a weapon in Len's hand as he pushed in, next to the hammer, shoving his cock inside of Kaito at the same time.

Blinding pain, tears blinding his vision, Kaito's chest so tight he thought he would die from the fear. Len's laughter, the laughter around him, surrounding him, swallowing him up, despair, fear, and agony. Helplessness, the inability to escape, to move, to even close his legs against the brutal intruders.

"You're so dirty, Kaito. You'll never be clean again. You are tricking Master, aren't you? You don't deserve Master's love. Master is going to hate you. Everyone hates you. You deserve this. You're bad, bad, dirty, dirty. You're going to die here Kaito, and guess what? Nobody is going to even care." Len's high male voice taunted Kaito mercilessly.

"Kaito, you're tricking everyone. You know what you've done."

'No... no!" Kaito thought wildly, trying to shut his ears against the words, but his arms were bound behind him against the shop table leg.

"Kaito... I've always wanted to do this to you," Len laughed suddenly, "I've always hated you. Right from the beginning. You're disgusting."

"Say, Kaito onii-san, what do you think?" And suddenly there was cum in Kaito's face, in his eyes, burning, burning. The taste was on his lips and the wet, cooling sensation of cum covered his face.

"Should we use the saw?" Len smiled down angrily at Kaito, and the sawblade was in his hand. Kaito screamed. But his scream was so tiny, so small. No one could hear it. Kaito forced his voice even more, but the sound didn't grow, and it faded away into nothingness again as Len laughed and laughed.

"Hey, onii-san, how about we see how deep it can go?" And Len's hands were suddenly filled with dozens of sawblades. Kaito stared at his little brother's face in horror and sheer terror and Len leaned forward, something dark and fluid dripping down onto the blonde Vocaloid's flawless face.

The dark fluid dripped more quickly, coating Len's face, red, red, red blood coating him all over and the liquid dripped down onto Kaito's body as well, as Len leaned over him, sawblades in his hand. The fluid spread over Kaito's body in bright red violent splotches that felt warm and sticky, covering his face, filling his nose so he couldn't breathe, couldn't breathe, the scent of metal strong in the air... as the saw blades touched against his pitiful back opening.

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!"

The shrill, horrified shrieking echoed throughout the house.

Master jerked his head up from where it had been peeking into the fridge for a midnight snack, instantly, utterly alarmed. The scream had sounded like Kaito. Master left the fridge door ajar as he dropped what was in his hands onto the floor in a mess and ran down the hallway to his blue-haired Vocaloid's room.

Master wrenched the door opening, not even knocking first. His heart was pounding, sure that something was very terribly wrong. His eyes took in the sight of Kaito sobbing pathetically into his hands, curled up in the fetal position on top of his bed, the covers having been thrown haphazardly off the Vocaloid.

"Kaito! Are you okay?!" Master asked, alarmed. He knelt by the weeping blue-haired male and put his hands on Kaito's arm, his face very concerned.

"NOT THE SAW! NOT THE SAW! PLEASE! ANYTHING ELSE!" Kaito howled and grabbed onto Master's pajama top, pressed his tear-soaked face into Master's chest, and hung on tightly, crying hysterically. Master's eyes widened at his Vocaloid's actions.

"Kaito!" A female voice came from the open doorway. "...Master? What happened? Is everything okay?"

Master looked up and saw Miku and a sleepy-eyed Luka who was rubbing her eyes hovering in the doorway. Master's arms reached up behind Kaito and embraced the blue-haired Vocaloid to himself, holding him gently.

"I think, I think it's okay, Miku. I think Kaito just had a bad nightmare. That's all. Go back to sleep. I'll take care of things here. Okay?" Master replied. Miku looked a little unconvinced, still appearing concerned, but she turned, and grabbed her older sister's sleeve.

"It's okay, Luka. Let's go back to bed," Miku directed, and the two turned away from the doorway.

"What happened?" another voice from the hallway asked, and Master heard Miku responding, but his attention was back on Kaito now. Master gently rubbed Kaito's back with his warm hand, and made soothing sounds to try to calm the hysterical male Vocaloid down.

"There, there... It was just a bad dream, Kaito. You're safe now. It's okay," Master murmured down at Kaito and continued to pat his back. "It's okay, now."

Kaito hiccupped through his sobs, and allowed Master to comfort him. After several minutes, his uncontrollable crying started to slow, and Kaito's body shook like a leaf, exhausted at the exertion of his terror.

"It's okay. It's okay," Master kept murmuring to him. His warm arms surrounding Kaito felt like safety. Kaito quieted and held onto his Master's clothes as if they were a lifeline. After a few more moments, Master pulled away from Kaito a little, looking down into his tearful blue eyes and smiling reassuringly.

"Are you okay now, Kaito? It must have been a pretty bad dream. Did you watch a horror movie that you were remembering or something? You were screaming about a saw," Master said softly. Kaito flinched bodily at the reminder and looked down away from Master.

"You must have been so scared..." Master said, a compassionate look on his face as he moved his arms reluctantly from Kaito's warm back. He pressed the palm of his hand against Kaito's cheek, wiping off the tears with the back of his thumb. Kaito's eye blinked as Master did so. Master was so kind.

A fragment of the horrible dream came back to float in Kaito's mind. "You are tricking Master, aren't you? You don't deserve Master's love. Master is going to hate you." "...You're disgusting." Kaito shivered a little. Master removed his hand and smiled down at him again.

"Why don't you try going back to bed now? If you flip your pillow over, your dreams should be good this time." Master started to rise, but Kaito's grip on his pajamas suddenly increased. Master looked down at the blue-haired Vocaloid in surprise. "...Kaito?"

"Please," Kaito whispered, his voice a little hoarse. "Please... Master... don't. Don't leave me alone. Don't... hate me..."

"Ahh... Kaito, but," Master started to say, a conflicted look on his face. "...Kaito..." Master sighed a little without intending to.

"Please. Please. Can I... can I sleep with you, tonight, Master? Just this once. Please," Kaito mumbled tearfully, his head bowed against Master's chest. He was too afraid to look up and see rejection on Master's face. "...Please..." He whispered.

Master was silent. Kaito refused to let his head up, to look, and refused to loosen his grip on Master's clothes. Finally, Master let out a little sigh again and put his hand on top of Kaito's soft head.

"I don't know that this is a good idea but... okay, Kaito." Master said softly as his hand rested comfortably on top of Kaito's blue hair. Kaito looked up in desperate gratitude and a little bit of surprise. He wanted to ask, 'Really?' but wasn't willing to give Master the chance to change his mind.

Master's warm hand covered one of Kaito's hands, and Kaito slowly relinquished his grasp on Master's pajama top. Master clasped his hand and held it, squeezing it reassuringly and giving Kaito a little smile. Kaito's eyes closed briefly, and he squeezed back. Master and Kaito moved from the bed.

"Do you want to take your blankets with you?" Master asked. Kaito looked at the bed and at the blankets. He looked at Master's hand holding his own. He didn't want to let go. If he let go, he wouldn't be safe anymore. Master noticed the direction of Kaito's gaze and smiled again.

"It's okay, we can use my blankets. Okay, Kaito?" Master replied to Kaito's unstated words. Kaito nodded slightly.

...

Kaito's eyes took in the atmosphere of Master's bedroom.

'Wow... so this is Master's bedroom," Kaito thought to himself, feeling a little self conscious now. He had never been in Master's room before. To his knowledge, none of the Vocaloids made it a habit to come to Master's room. The room was clean and tidy, and had a vague scent to it that was different than the rest of the house. It was oddly comforting.

"Are you coming, Kaito?" Master had stopped next to the blue-haired Vocaloid as he took in the room.

"Ah... yes, Master," Kaito answered, a slight blush on his face. He and Master walked to the bed in the center of the room and sat on its edge.

"Actually..." Master started to say something, then smiled and let go of Kaito's hand. Kaito's hand instantly felt lonely and ached for the warmth and comfort back again. Master rose from the bed and walked to his bureau, picking up a colorful paper bag with handles on it. He walked back to the bed and handed it to Kaito.

"Ahh... well, I picked this up for you. I know how much you liked the last one, and I thought you might like it," Master said, and Kaito peeked inside, curiously. A present? From Master?

Kaito's eyes widened as he took in the vision of the cloth inside the package. His fingers trembled slightly as he pulled out a very soft, semi-transparent blue scarf from the bag. Kaito looked at it and held it in his hands.

Master watched Kaito, anticipating. He hoped his Vocaloid liked his present. After dinner, he had gone to a favourite store just to pick it up. He knew that Kaito had loved his previous scarf. He didn't want his beloved Vocaloid to be sad at its apparent loss.

Kaito's hand closed lightly over the silky fabric. The new scarf was beautiful. It was. But the thing that stuck with Kaito is that Master had gone to the trouble to pick it out for him. For some reason, his heart hurt a little at that thought. He couldn't bear it if he were to lose Master.

Kaito looked up finally, and softly said, "Thank you, Master," and smiled.

Master smiled back, a big pleased smile. "You're welcome, Kaito. Do you want to try it on?" Kaito nodded, and Master took the scarf out of his hand, wrapping it loosely around Kaito's neck. The ends of the scarf dangled just past Kaito's knees. Kaito's eyes closed slightly, feeling like a little balance had been restored to his world. He touched the fabric of the scarf reverently, and smiled back up at Master again, his smile more genuine this time.

"Well... then, shall we go to bed?" Master finally said after a moment had passed. Kaito wasn't sure, but Master sounded just a little bit like he felt awkward. Kaito dropped his eyes again, said, "Um... yes."

Kaito didn't move though, he just stared down at his hands. Was Master going to expect him to get undressed to go to bed like he usually did? Master knew his routine. He had woken up Kaito from sleep several times before.

"Um, Master-" Kaito barely started, but Master began to speak at just the same time.

"Kaito, why don't you-" Master paused at their clashing voices. "Oh, you go ahead, Kaito."

"No, Master... um, what were you going to say?" Kaito asked, feeling a little nervously. Was Master going to change his mind? Kaito didn't think he could bear being sent back to his room just now.

"Ah... right. Well just that... Maybe it would be a better idea for you to leave your clothes on tonight while you're sleeping. Does that sound okay? Just for tonight." Master said, seeming to hesitate as he said it. Kaito's eyes widened and he looked at Master. A feeling of warmth rushed through him. Master had noticed his discomfort and was trying to make Kaito feel better.

Kaito smiled up at Master and nodded. Master smiled back in relief. Pulling the blanket back, he invited Kaito to scoot into the bed first. Kaito did so, and Master followed in after, pulling the blanket up to Kaito's chin to tuck him in, then arranging the leftover blanket to cover his own legs and chest.

Master lay on his back and closed his eyes, conscious of the warm body that was next to him. Kaito watched Master with his blue eyes for several long moments, taking in the soft, rhythmic sounds of Master's breath, and the scent of Master's bed, and the feeling of Master's soft blanket tucked lovingly around him.

Kaito moved his body a little closer, afraid of being scolded, but wanting to be even closer to that safety and warmth. He very very slowly moved his body next to Master's, alert for any indication that Master minded his actions. After a little while of this, Kaito had snuggled closely against Master, with no complaints being voiced. Kaito rested his head against the crook of Master's arm and touched Master's knees with his own under the blanket, snuggling close. Finally, feeling warm and comfortable all over, Kaito relaxed into a deep, peaceful sleep. He was safe.

Master cracked his eyes open slightly and watched the blue-haired Vocaloid snoozing peacefully against his body. He watched him for a long time, his eyes looking tenderly at his beloved Vocaloid.


	9. Luka's Interlude

Luka watched Kaito flee from the dinner table from under lowered eyelashes. A slight blush tinged her cheeks, matching her pink hair in lovely color. No one at the table noticed as she lowered her eyes once again and finished her dinner.

Standing with a polite comment that she had finished, Luka grabbed Kaito and Master's plates along with her own, and brought them into the kitchen, setting them into the sink for whoever's turn it was to do the dishes tonight. Glancing around briefly to see if anyone was looking, she neatly placed the fork that had rested on Kaito's plate onto a paper towel, and put it in her pocket.

The blue-haired male Vocaloid was on her mind as Luka passed Kaito's door. It was closed and she could tell from the crack under the door that the light was off. Kaito's room was quiet. She wondered if he had already gone to sleep. After a week of not seeing him at dinner, she had been so pleased that Kaito had joined them again tonight. But he had been so quiet, subdued. Luka wondered if he was still not entirely feeling well.

Luka walked to her own room and closed the door behind her quietly. She walked to her soft bed and sat down. She looked around surreptitiously, then smiled at her own actions. Reaching under her pillow, she pulled out the broken ends of a blue scarf. She had found it discarded in the bathroom trash. Kaito's prized posession, his favourite scarf. She brought it to her face with a look of pleasure and buried her face into it, smelling Kaito's scent deeply imbedded in the fabric.

"Kaito onii-san," Luka whispered to herself as she touched the fabric between her slim, delicate fingers. She rubbed the scarf against her lips lightly, and closed her eyes slightly as she sighed. "I like you."

Luka lay back on her bed, her pink hair sprawled elegantly around her head in a fan, her legs in a comfortable position. One of her hands held onto the scarf, continuing to rub her face against it lightly, sensually, as her other hand reached down to her collarbone, touching it gently, and sliding her wandering fingers lower to touch her soft breasts.

Luka's breathing became a little more defined in the quiet atmosphere of her room. She rubbed at herself, at her breasts, then focused on her sensitive nipples, touching, then pinching lightly, playing and enjoying the soft touches. She imagined that it was Kaito's hands touching there. Imagined that the scent of Kaito she smelled from his scarf came from his beautiful blue hair tickling against her face.

Imagined him smiling down at her and whispering, "I love you, too," back to her.

"Aahh~" Luka moaned very softly in a smooth, low pitched, feminine voice. Where she touched felt so good. She moved her hips slightly, rubbing her thighs together. Between her legs felt moist and sensitive. She wanted Kaito to touch there, too.

Trailing her hand down from her breasts to her stomach, and lingering just above where her legs joined together, Luka finally gave into the temptation and slipped her hand inside her pretty white underwear, touched just the tip of her finger against her clit. The feeling gave a pleasant shock to her system, and she moved her hips upwards in a short little motion, as if to encourage her fingers to touch it more.

"Kaito onii-san," She softly moaned under her breath, chanting it like a magic spell. "Kaito onii-san. Touch me more. I love you. I love you."

Her hands quested a little further south and touched against her vaginal opening. It felt slick to her fingers' touches. The scent and feel of the scarf was turning her on. Imagining Kaito's pale, lovely hands on her body was making her whole body flush with excitement and pleasure.

"Ah, that feels so good," Luka sighed, rubbing her first two fingers against the moist slit. The sensations made her tremble slightly. Daringly, she dipped the two fingers into her opening, letting out another soft gasp at the feeling of being filled. She pulled her fingers back out and rubbed them against her opening again, back and forth. Trailing back up to her clitoris and touching it in a small circle. Feeling the jolts of electricity and pleasure as she did so.

Imagining Kaito, touching her there. Imagining his smile. His mouth. His lips. Wondering what it would feel like. If he would touch her there. If he would put his head down there and lick her there, gently, wetly, with his beautiful tongue. Imagined grasping his shining blue hair with her sky blue-nailed hands and pulling him even closer, ever closer in, while he tasted her.

Luka moaned softly, arched her hips up. Her panties were moist with her pleasure. They felt warm and comforting and naughty as she kept moving her slim hand, probing her private parts with her seeking fingers. Focusing more and more on her tiny little clitoris, rubbing it in circles, applying slightly more pressure, more pressure, speeding up her rhythm.

Luka's pleasure increased to the point where she started bucking her hips against her fingers. She wanted more, needed more. It felt so good. If only Kaito-onii-san were here with her now.

"Ahh, ahh~" Luka cried out quietly. Her legs tensed and trembled. "Ahhh!" Starry pleasure tensed in her lower area and exploded behind her eyes. She threw her head back against the pillow, clenching the broken scarf tightly in her hand as her body shook.

Luka lay still for a few moments, panting, a light sheen of sweat covering her soft, feminine body. She turned her head and let the scarf go, to touch her lips gently with her fingertips. She imagined Kaito leaning over her, kissing her lips with that light touch. Her eyes fluttered a little bit and closed, savoring the sensations that lingered after her orgasm.

Her hand reached back out, while her eyes were still closed, and felt for the scarf again. When they touched the fabric, her fingers closed over it, and Luka hugged it against her chest like a lover.

She smiled softly to herself as she drifted pleasantly into a sleep filled with dreams of her dear, kind, blue-haired brother.

She slept peacefully until the middle of the night, when an alarming, high-pitched male shriek rang through her core, waking her rudely and raising her up out of bed to sleepily investigate the source of the noise.


	10. Chapter 9

Kaito woken with a lingering sense of calm surrounding him, his body feeling refreshed for the first time in what felt like ages. At some point in the night he had readjusted his body, and he found that he woke up in a different position than what he had went to bed in.

His limbs were sticking out from under the discheveled covers at odd angles, his legs flung haphazardly over and partially on top of Master's body. One over Master's abdomen and one over his upper thigh. He sheepishly removed the back of his hand from against Master's softly breathing face.

Master seemed unaware, still deeply asleep, until Kaito did that. Then he mumbled a little bit and his head fitfully turned away from Kaito, then slightly back toward Kaito, then settled more deeply against his pillow, returning to be face up again.

Kaito watched Master and a slight smile played on his face. Somehow, although he wouldn't normally use the word "adorable" to describe another male, especially one like Master, it was kind of cute and it tugged at Kaito's heartstrings to see his Master so unguarded like that. He didn't normally get the chance to regard Master so closely and for an extended period of time, and his mind drifted almost pleasantly as Kaito did just that without thinking about it too hard.

Master's eyes squinched and fluttered, and eventually he opened them with an internal groan. He looked and the first thing that greeted him was Kaito watching him, his head in his hands and his elbows crooked under him, holding his head up as he watched Master. There was a slight smile on the bluenette's face. He seemed much calmer than the night before. Or was it technically the morning of the same day?

"Good morning, Master," Kaito softly greeted him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Ugh," Master grunted tiredly. Under his eyes was a little dark. Kaito wondered, suddenly feeling a stab of guilt, whether he had actually kept Master up. Suddenly Master let go of a huge yawn and stretched his hands, fists clenched, far above his head in an enormous, full-body stretch, before flopping back down on the bed again with a mumble and a brief closing of his eyes again.

"Sorry Kaito, looks like I'm not a morning person," Master apologized and rubbed at his face with his hands. "Uhh, I want to go back to sleep."

Kaito looked at Master in surprise, then couldn't help but chuckle a little to himself at the unexpectedly childish antics from the normally very adult male. Kaito reached up a hand in a parody of Master's own normal actions, and patted Master on the head.

"There, there, Master." Kaito said with the edge of amusement to his beautiful voice. Master peeked an eye up to look at Kaito from under the bluenette's hand for a moment, giving him what could only be called the fisheye. But then he returned the Vocaloid's smile sheepily.

"Thanks, Kaito," Master finally acknowledged, the smile still continuing to play at his lips as he regarded the blue-haired Vocaloid's face and discheveled bed hair. Kaito noticed Master's eyes narrow just the slightest bit as he looked at Kaito's face, and Kaito suddenly wondered just how rumpled his hair and clothes were, a self conscious and very slight blush staining his cheeks at the thought.

Master closed his eyes against the vision of Kaito in his bed, the smile still on his face, then opened his eyes again, seemingly to grow more awake with each passing moment.

"I wonder what will be for breakfast this morning," Master said conversationally, and he reluctantly started to sit up. His mind started thinking about the day's plans. Tonight was his friends' party. Tonight it would be him and Kaito. And Len. He could show him off to his friends. Master glanced at Kaito once more, and smiled once again. He was looking forward to it, honestly. He had always felt that Kaito never got enough attention as he deserved from the Vocaloids' fanbase. He would enjoy to see him becoming even more popular among Master's friends.

Of course, not that Master would ever give Kaito up to one of them. Kaito was HIS Vocaloid, after all. The posessive thought gave Master a sense of pleasure. He felt lucky to own Kaito. Lucky he had stumbled upon him when he did, back on the day when he met Kaito and Kaito was given life by him. The day when Kaito came home.

Master had to acknowledge that although he loved all of his Vocaloids, Kaito was special to him. Master couldn't imagine calling it "home" anymore if the blue-haired Vocaloid somehow wasn't there anymore. He wondered, whether Kaito knew how much his Master cared for him. The smile turned inwardly, almost awkwardly as Master thought, probably not.

Master glanced at Kaito one final time before propelling himself off the bed and starting to get himself ready for the day.

No, not probably. Definitely, definitely not. Master shook his head, and excused himself to go into his private bathroom. Kaito lingered in his bed, still wanting to soak up the safe atmosphere of Master's room and proximity. When Master finally came out of the shower, Kaito was still laying there comfortably. Master ran his hand through his now-damp hair, a pleased but complicated expression on his face.

"Don't tease me by making me think it is okay to go back to bed because you've been keeping it warm for me, Kaito," Master admonished playfully, a light to his eyes as he looked at his blue-haired Vocaloid. Kaito noticed it and grinned back.

...

Despite the pleasant and relaxing start to his day, Kaito's anxiety had returned in full force plus interest by the time it was late afternoon. He was dreading the party with Master's friends that was swiftly approaching that time. His stomach hurt, tense and feeling like he had swallowed something that was knotting him up inside. The feeling of nausea and discomfort was great, though there was not much physical discomfort anymore.

Kaito sat through breakfast, and tried to avoid going to lunch, unable to eat at either meal. But the younger female Vocaloids had come to pester him until he went to the table anyways. When he had heard the knock at his door his blood had turned to ice. It took everything he had to open the door and look outside, his heart going a million miles a minute. Only cheerful faces had looked back up at him when he did so, but it took a long time to let his heart rate decrease again after that.

Kaito fingered the fabric of his new scarf that Master had bought for him, mind wandering to nowhere in particular. Touching the scarf gave Kaito a small sense of continued comfort, as if its presence signified that Master was not far away, was still protecting him. Kaito sighed and dropped his hands. It was almost time for dinner, and after that, then was the party.

Kaito's eyes dropped down to look at nothing in particular as he waited in dread, as if like a man waiting for his execution. His face was glum. He wished he had never gotten up out of Master's bed that morning. The thought made him pause, and he evaluated how he was ever going to manage to get through the night again, alone this time. A feeling of emptiness echoed woodenly in his chest.

Master's room was also Master's study. Master was probably in there right now, Kaito thought wistfully, wishing to be next to the man right now. Kaito wouldn't be a bother. He just wished he could sit on Master's bed and watch him work. Just be nearby to him. Feel his proximity. Watch his face and see him turn it to Kaito with a smile.

Kaito's insecurity since the incident in the toolshed had made him crave Master's attention and reassuring love even more than he ever had before. He felt ashamed that he felt so needy. And he was afraid. He needed Master more than ever right now. But if Master found out what had happened, he would think Kaito was no good anymore. His love for the blue-haired Vocaloid might evaporate like morning dew.

Kaito couldn't bear losing that tender expression when Master's eyes lit up when he looked at him. Kaito closed his eyes against the imagined disappointed, disgusted look that Master might give to him if... if he ever found out. Kaito hugged his arms around his chest, as if to comfort his aching heart.

The minute hand of the clock ticked slowly by.


	11. Chapter 10

Kaito felt nervous and tried to stick close to Master. Master had driven he and Len to the party's designated location. On the way there, the two Vocaloid males sat in the backseat. Kaito tried to plaster himself as far into the car door interior as he could, wanting space away from Len.

Len looked at Kaito once as he got into the back of the car, scowling when Master's back was turned, and looked his head away from the bluenette for the rest of the trip. Len seemed to be in a bad mood about something, and Kaito was terrified that he would be the focus of his little brother's sudden wrath.

Once to the party, Master and his two male Vocaloids got out and entered a nice apartment building. Apparently it was taking place at Master's friend's house. When they arrived at the door, and Master knocked, Len and Kaito were introduced to Master's friends, two males and a female, all adults.

Kaito thought that perhaps he would feel less nervous with a female guest around, but in actuality he quickly realized that the female was more boistrous than the males. When someone made a joke, she laughed loudly and slapped them on the shoulder. Kaito flinched every time he heard the sound of flesh slapping flesh.

Eventually, the three friends and Master settled down, beverages in their hands, and began to chat in earnst. Kaito and Len were given sodas to drink, as though they were children. Although, Kaito thought to himself, technically they /were/ still children. With Kaito himself being only 20, it was still a year too young for him to be drinking alcoholic beverages like the rest of Master's friends were doing.

Then again, being a Vocaloid and not human, and the fact that he would remain at his present age for the rest of his life, well... Kaito admitted to himself that he was a little curious about the taste of the drinks that Master was having. But he didn't feel comfortable asking for a sip, so he contented himself with sipping his soda quietly and watching Master's friends interact cheerfully. He was hoping that the carbonated beverage would settle his anxious stomach somewhat.

Kaito tried to inch surrupticiously closer to Master when he thought no one was looking at him. No one had tried to do anything bad to him, but Kaito's palms were still sweating with nervousness. He knew that things could change in a sheer instant, and couldn't see himself to let his guard down, not even with Master right there in the room with him.

"Really, it IS such a TREAT to finally be able to meet you, Kaito," The young adult woman smiled at him over the table, and Kaito's attention stopped wandering to notice her. "Male Vocaloids are SO rare, after all, and lately I've become a BIG fan of yours." Kaito could actually hear the upper case letters of the words as she pronounced them.

"Ah, me as well, Kaito." One of Master's other male friends spoke up into the conversation, and everyone's eyes turned to stare at Kaito. Kaito felt small and powerless, and the room started to feel intensely claustrophobic. Everyone was looking at him. He felt like their eyes were cutting off his means of escape.

Master's hand suddenly fell onto Kaito's shoulder, breaking the spell, and Master laughed lightly. "Kaito has been looking forward to tonight as well, haven't you?" Master smiled down at him, and the tight feeling of panic in Kaito's chest eased somewhat. Kaito nodded, feeling grateful for Master's presence, but still very nervous as he eyed the other guests quietly.

"You're much more quiet than I would have imagined, though," The other male guests commented offhand. "I guess it is always the quiet ones, isn't it?" The male smiled knowingly and winked lightly at Kaito. Kaito blinked back.

"What do you mean?" Master asked, moving his hand from Kaito's shoulder back down to his side again.

"Ah, well, you know. He seems so sweet and demure, but some of those online pictures, oh my!" The female guest interjected, laughed loudly and fanned herself with one hand. "It's no wonder he's gotten so much more popular! What a naughty, dirty little boy, aren't you, Kaito?" She smiled playfully at Kaito as his eyes went wide in shock. "Maybe you could 'play' with us, as well."

The female guest leaned forward slightly to touch Kaito's face with a long, manicured finger. Kaito flinched badly and grabbed Master's sleeve, moving his body instantly to try to hide behind Master's body. His big blue eyes looked out in fear from behind Master's back. The female guest watched in surprise at his actions.

Master laughed lightly and put his hand on Kaito's blue head as it peeked fearfully out from behind him.

"No, no... Kaito's not actually like that at all. In reality, he is very innocent. Those pictures are just fakes. Kaito has never actually done such things in real life," Master smiled and responded to his friends.

Kaito winced as his heart pained him. Master had such belief in him. But he wasn't innocent anymore. Len's words, "You're tricking Master..." sounded inside of his head. "...you're a dirty little boy, aren't you?" The female guest's voice echoed, joining Len's voice internally in Kaito's mind. Kaito's eyes shimmered as hot tears of shame started to rise, unbidden, to his eyes. He fought them back, not wanting to embarass himself and Master in front of his friends by crying like a child.

"What?" Len suddenly asked, his voice sounding shocked. "What... no way. Master? Are... you serious? But, they are all over the internet lately," Len's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Ah, and how do you know about those things, Len? When were you looking up such things online?" Master asked, lightly chiding him. "I don't think even Kaito has seen them on the internet. Those pictures. Besides, there are quite a few fake ones of you, too, on there. You're quite popular as well, for such things."

Len sat back in his chair, stunned. "I... can't believe it," Len whispered quietly to himself. "They're... /all/ fake?"

Master rubbed Kaito's head lightly and continued to smile down at him. "It's okay, Kaito, no one will do anything to you. You can come back out and visit with the rest of us. Okay? I'm right here."

Kaito stared wide-eyed up at Master for a moment, then slowly, slowly relinquished his grip on Master's white sleeve. He sat back down in his chair, but scooted it closer to Master's, needing to feel the security of his proximity in the face of the odds against him. Kaito glanced over at Len and saw him staring back at Kaito. Kaito dropped his eyes and clenched his hands together, a tremor making its way through his body.

As the conversation started back up again, Kaito leaned against Master's shoulder lightly. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend that everyone else had gone away, and he was safe back in Master's room once again. At some point during the waning night, Master put his arm easily around Kaito's shoulders and held him close as he talked and laughed. Kaito relaxed slightly at the touch, grateful for the physical reassurance.

...

"Master, do you want me to drive you home?" Kaito asked softly as Master and Len and he finally left the party in the wee early morning hours of the next day. Master was walking a little slowly, seeming to be trying to focus on things a little harder than he should be needing to be. He wasn't slurring his words, but Kaito still felt concerned. As they were leaving the party and Len stood up suddenly, Kaito had felt his hand grab Master's, and now he squeezed Master's hand lightly, fearful of letting it go.

"Ah, thank you, Kaito," Master replied. "Actually, now that I've had a couple of drinks, it probably /would/ be safer to have someone else drive. I think I would be alright but, there is no need to put you and Len into danger just to prove myself about it."

Kaito nodded and Master let his hand go. Kaito's face developed an unhappy expression at that development, but he slid into the driver's seat. Master took shotgun, leaving Len to sit in the back by himself.

"It was a good visit. Thank you both for coming with me. My friends really enjoyed meeting and visiting with both of you," Master said, addressing both Vocaloids.

"Me too, Master, thanks for inviting me," Len said quietly from the back seat. He had been quiet ever since Master's comment about Kaito's innocence.

The drive back was uneventful. Kaito was in actuality quite a good driver, and they made their way safely back into the house. Kaito stuck to Master's side like glue, keeping Master in between himself and Len like a human shield. Len seemed distracted though, and didn't appear to notice, even though Kaito had a fear that the blonde-haired Vocaloid would notice his actions and disapprove.

As they entered the house, Len turned to go to his bedroom. Kaito didn't want to follow too closely, so he stuck by Master for a moment longer. Master didn't say anything, he seemed deep in thought, regarding Kaito. When Len's door closed behind him, Kaito turned to go to his room too, dreading it.

"Kaito," Master said, stopping him. "Actually... Kaito, I have something to talk to you about. Can you come with me?" Kaito turned and looked at Master, a bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. Master looked at him with a pretty serious expression and no smile.

"Kaito... let's go to my bedroom to talk," Master reached out and laid a hand on Kaito's shoulder as he looked at him. Without further words, Master steered Kaito using the hand on his shoulder, to walk with him towards Master's bedroom. Each silent step forward filled Kaito's heart with more and more unease.


	12. Chapter 11

Master led Kaito into his room and moved his hand from Kaito's shoulder, and sat down on the bed next to the blue-haired Vocaloid male, not touching him. He watched Kaito quietly for a moment as Kaito tried not to fidget.

"Kaito..." Master began, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Kaito's body was tense and he fearfully looked down at his hands, clasped together to give him something to hold on to. Did Master... no, he couldn't know... could he? Could Master have guessed?

"N... no," Kaito said, barely more than a whisper. He was scared. He couldn't look up at Master.

"Kaito." Master stated flatly, then sighed and ran his hand through his short brown hair. "You were quiet all through our party. Were you thinking about the things that my friends said? About the pictures of you, on the internet? Did you, did you see them?" Kaito's eyes widened and his body tensed further, he looked religiously down at his hands.

"Listen, Kaito," Master said, finally, "I'm sorry. This is my fault."

At that, Kaito snapped his head up to look at Master with shocked eyes. What did Master mean? How was /any/ of this Master's fault?

"N- no, Master, it's not..." Kaito tried to say, but his courage failed him and he just stared at Master with a trapped expression, feeling dirty and worthless.

"Actually, it is," Master sighed. "I didn't think you'd find out about it really but... the fact of the matter is, ever since you have come here to my house, you were never as popular of a Vocaloid as I expected you to be. I wanted that for you, so much. So, I have to come clean to you now."

Master mused for a moment, his chin in his hand as he leaned and put his elbow on his leg, holding himself up in a thoughtful position.

"Those images that are on the internet, those were actually... uh... started by me. I knew that if others could see you in the same way that I see you, that they would fall in love with you, too. And I was right, they spread like wildfire, and before I knew it, more and more pictures that people created of you had gone viral. Your popularity is rising rapidly now, Kaito. And I wanted that for you but... I didn't really think about how you would take it, when or if you found out about it. Are you upset, Kaito?"

Kaito stared, gaping. His face was a picture of horror. Master had..? Master? Then, the things that Len had done to him... Master was the creator of that? No. No. Just, no. NO.

"Why? ...Master?" Kaito numbly asked.

"Kaito, I... to be completely honest, I," Master started to say, and he moved his head off his hand and looked at his hand. Master gently touched Kaito's knee. Kaito jerked, eyes wide and staring at Master. "The fact of the matter is, I've... always wanted to do those things with you, Kaito. Ever since the day we first met."

It was a nightmare. It had to be a nightmare. But here was his kind Master, touching his leg and leaning towards him, saying these horrible, unbelievable words. Kaito thought his heart would break and shatter into pieces, but he wasn't sure if it was from the strain of the utter, mind-numbing terror that was gripping him, or from the soul-crushing feeling of betrayal.

"Mas... Master..." Kaito stuttered. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't find words. He wanted to run away, far away, far, far away into the arms of his... of his loving Master. Even though it was his Master who was saying these terrifying things to him right now. There was no one else he could think of to run to for safety. Kaito began to cry, completely silent. The tears rose in his eyes unbidden and spilled down his cheeks without his consent.

"Master..." Kaito didn't even know what he could plead for. "Please..."

Master reached a hand up to Kaito's face and touched Kaito's cheek with his palm. He reached out his thumb and rubbed it very gently on Kaito's trembling lower lip. The pink color was beautiful against Kaito's pale, perfect skin. But the touch, though it was gentle, reminded Kaito of something else, and Kaito wondered wildly, was Master going to gag him? It was too much. Kaito's world was breaking apart. He was breaking apart.

"I'm sorry!" Kaito shouted suddenly through his tears. His face was a mask of confusion and mental agony. "Master, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry!"

"Kaito?" Master paused his hand, a little surprised at the response he was getting. Was he... scary, to Kaito? He tried to calm the blue-haired Vocaloid down. "Shh... shh, Kaito."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't know what I did, I don't even know what I did, but please, just tell me, and I swear, I /swear/ that I will never do it again! Please, Master, please! I love you. I love you. Please, don't do things to hurt me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kaito cried out. "Don't hurt me!"

Master's eyes closed slightly as he thought he understood what Kaito was going on about. Some of the pictures online were so very graphic. Kaito must have come across some of those, and was scared now. He was misinterpreting what Master wanted from him.

"Kaito, Kaito... shhh," Master said softly, moving his hand from Kaito's cheek to his hair, ruffling it gently and pulling the blue-haired Vocaloid gently to rest against his chest. "You aren't understanding me right. You don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Kaito shuddered against him like a frightened puppy.

"You must have seen some of those more graphic images, and you're thinking of them, isn't that right? Kaito?" Master kept talking softly, and held Kaito to him, feeling the comfortable warmth of his body against his own. "I didn't mean those kinds of things, Kaito. I would never hurt you. I love you. Don't you know that? I would never hurt you. I only want to do nice things to you. Won't you make your Master happy?" Master murmured softly down into Kaito's ear.

"I'm scared," Kaito admitted, his eyes terrified and refusing to look up at Master's. He wanted to believe the things Master was telling him. He wanted to believe that Master wouldn't hurt him, but this was right after Master said that he wanted to do those things to him. The painful things Len had done. Which was it? Kaito didn't understand whether Master loved or hated him after all. He wanted to understand. He wanted his loving Master back.

"I love you, Kaito, I love you the most, out of anybody," Master said softly and touched his blue-haired Vocaloid underneath the chin, gently forcing Kaito's head up to look at his Master. Master moved his hand back down to Kaito's cheek and his thumb back to Kaito's lips and stroked there lightly. He stared kindly into Kaito's eyes and smiled gently at the frightened Vocaloid. "Don't be scared of me. It's just me. Your Master."

Kaito's eyes shimmered tearfully at Master as he allowed himself to be touched, mentally cringing away from the point when the pain would start. But Master just sat there and gently caressed his face and his lip. Kaito was shaking, but the tension from his fear gradually started to fade just a little bit.


	13. Chapter 12

"Kaito..." Master said softly, holding Kaito's cheek in his palm. Master knew his judgement was a little bit clouded from alcohol right now. He could tell that Kaito was scared. His blue-haired Vocaloid had had a gentle, innocent personality right from the beginning, and Master had always, always held himself back from touching the sweet young man. But...

And last night had been so, so hard. Having the lovely bluenette sleeping in his bed, unguarded. Master had kept himself in check, but his mind had kept him awake for hours, visions of running his hands along Kaito's slim, sweet body. Visions of Kaito's eyes fluttering shut as Master touched him, Kaito's soft, sweet lips opening slightly from the sensations of pleasure that Master wanted to see splayed across the Vocaloid's face as he embraced him.

Master's imagination was running wild as he held the trembling Vocaloid in his palm. Kaito's frightened face last night had stopped him utterly from making any advances, no matter that the bluenette's proximity had made that an increasingly difficult task.

Master hadn't wanted to take advantage of Kaito's frightened state of mind after what had apparently been quite a bad nightmare. He had even gone to the length to request that Kaito didn't undress before going to sleep, like was his norm. Master didn't think for a second he would have been able to resist that sort of a temptation. When Kaito had agreed to remain clothed overnight, Master had felt conflicted: greatly relieved, but also wistfully desirous.

Tonight was different than last night, Master thought to himself. His inhibitions were lowered from drinking, he knew it. But Kaito's face wasn't frightened this time by a nightmare that Master had to protect him from. Kaito just didn't understand, was misunderstanding. Master felt compelled to comfort his Vocaloid. But the ever growing desire to touch Kaito was even more compelling, and his inebriation made resisting the desire finally impossible.

"I won't hurt you," Master murmured softly again, his eyes watching Kaito's face carefully. The blue-haired Vocaloid seemed to be a little bit calmer, but his eyes were still wide in what Master could only call fear. And more than a little confusion.

"Shhh," Master whispered, and moved his hand slightly from Kaito's cheek to just under his chin. Master leaned in his face to be close to Kaito's. He looked deeply into Kaito's eyes, wanting to convey his feelings without words. Kaito flinched away from Master's eyes, his face next to Kaito's. Master's eyes closed just a fraction, a little sad. "It's okay. Don't be scared."

...

Master was still touching him gently, but Kaito's mind was screaming. Kaito felt sure that something terrible, something that could never be undone, was about to happen to him. His state of mind felt fragile, he felt like he had no defense. He couldn't go up against Master. Master who he depended on, who had given him his very life, who patted him gently on the head and told him things like, "It's alright Kaito," and "I know YOU can do it, Kaito" and... and... "I love you, Kaito." Master who was touching his face. Master who wanted to do the things with him like in the "pictures." Like Len. Master who wanted to hurt him. Master who promised he wouldn't. Kaito's mind spun, his confused heart unable to tell fact from lie.

And then Master leaned forward and put his face right next to Kaito's. There was a strange moment, when Kaito's eyes refocused on Master's face as it came up next to his own. But the face he saw wasn't Master's. It was Len's, staring hatefully at his older brother. The mirage was gone in an instant, but Kaito flinched back from it as if he had been hit.

Was Master really going to do this to him? Kaito's eyes filled with clear tears that threatened to spill over, but stayed on his lashes. Master's eyes closed slightly and he tilted Kaito's chin up just slightly, tilting his own head and bringing his face even closer. Close enough to touch. Kaito closed his eyes.

Master touched his lips against Kaito's. Kaito's lips were soft, dry, warm. Trembling slightly under Master's own. Master felt a rush of pleasure and satisfaction at finally, finally, claiming that mouth for his own. So long he had watched Kaito sing, watching those lips open and close as beautiful sound issued out from between them. The pleasure Master felt was not purely physical in nature.

Master moved his lips slightly against Kaito's, kissing him chastely, in full contact. Master stayed like that for several moments, moving his lips slightly, kissing softly, gently. He wanted his beloved Vocaloid to feel his affection for him physically. His hand moved back up from under Kaito's chin, up his cheek, to tangle gently in Kaito's soft blue hair.

Master parted his lips from Kaito's and watched Kaito's face. Kaito's blue eyes opened and looked back at Master, and Master smiled a little at him.

"See? It's not so bad," Master said, fingers running through Kaito's hair, savoring the feel of the touch. Kaito still looked afraid, uncertain, but, Master thought, at least he didn't look repulsed. He wasn't rejecting Master. Kaito just didn't know what to do.

"I'll show you, okay, Kaito?" Master asked so softly, that it almost wasn't a question. "I'll show you all the things I want to do with you. Nice things, like this. Like kissing. I want to kiss you all over. Don't be afraid. Can I kiss you again? Kaito... I want to touch you."

Kaito felt conflicted. He wanted to please Master... he always wanted to please Master. And he was afraid, afraid that if he said no to anything, that Master would get angry with him. The soft kiss Master had given to his lips tingled slightly, and not unpleasantly. Kaito had liked the kind touch. It felt relaxing, it felt ...nice. But he wasn't sure that it wouldn't all change in a moment, into a new nightmare of pain. Kaito turned his eyes away from Master for a moment.

Suddenly Kaito's body was moving, and Master had grabbed around his shoulders and pulled Kaito bodily to him, hugging him in a tight, but not constricting, embrace. Kaito's eyes widened. He was surrounded by Master's warmth. Despite himself, he felt that he was growing more relaxed by the hug. This was Master, this was Master. It was Master, after all. He wouldn't hurt Kaito. He wouldn't. Would he? "I love you," was whispered against his ear, the warm moist breath tickling Kaito's skin.

"I love you too, Master," Kaito felt himself whispering back. His embrace was tightened slightly as Master squeezed his body even more closely against Kaito's. Kaito felt comforted by the warmth, pressure, and the scent of Master's body. Master pulled away from Kaito just slightly, and put his hand back on Kaito's cheek, leaning into the blue-haired Vocaloid to steal another chaste kiss.

Master lingered in the kiss, not wanting to rush things, or to frighten his Kaito, who was now calming down a little. Master wanted to experience every moment of their touching bodies. Every bit of long-awaited intimacy.

"Kaito... is it okay if I give you a deep kiss this time?" Master asked with a slightly husky tone to his voice. Kaito noticed it and wondered if Master was starting to come down with a cold. Kaito regarded Master in continued confusion.

"Do you know what that is?" Master asked after a brief pause of Kaito not answering him. Kaito shook his head. The terminology wasn't one he knew of. He really was pretty innocent about such matters. Until the moment when Len had roughly entered him, Kaito had not had the opportunity for any intimate experiences. And that kind of intimacy was a very, very different kind than what Master had been doing just now.

Master smiled at him, and Kaito felt a little less fearful. Maybe it really would be okay. The smile wasn't an angry one, it was Master's usual caring smile. Master's eyes were their usual, kind eyes.

"Put your tongue out of your mouth," Master told Kaito. Kaito tilted his head, confused. Master chuckled and just nodded once. Kaito slowly stuck his tongue out at Master. He felt silly, making a face like this out of nowhere. He wondered if Master was going to get mad, even though it was Master who told him to do this. "Keep it out for a moment," Master instructed, and leaned forward again, his hand on Kaito's cheek, guiding the angle of Kaito's face.

Master opened his own mouth slightly and stuck out his own tongue, and gently touched it against Kaito's. Kaito's eyes widened at the cool, wet touch. He started to pull back, but Master leaned even more forward, touching their tongues together more, and pressing their mouths together, and their tongues became inside of each others' mouths. Warm, soft, muscular. Master's tongue caressed Kaito's.

Kaito watched Master's face up close with surprise as Master kissed him, deeply. He breathed lightly through his nose. It felt strange, but not unpleasant. There was a slight flavor on Master's mouth, and it was reminiscent of the scent of the last drink that Master had had at the party. Kaito's eyes closed slightly as he thought, 'So that's what they taste like.'

Master pulled away a bit, seperating their mouths again, a slight flush on his cheeks that had nothing to do with alcohol. Kaito's flavor was a wonderful sensation. Being able to be inside his mouth was something Master had fantasized over many times.

"Kaito... this time when I kiss you, touch my tongue back with yours. Move yours against me and kiss me, too. Okay?" Master said, feeling just a little lightheaded in his desire. Kaito nodded a little bit and Master leaned back in towards his mouth, lips slightly open as their tongues and mouths made contact with each other once again.

Kaito obediently stroked Master's tongue with his own, blushing slightly at his own actions. His fear faded from him at the continued gentle touches. Master's arms wrapped back around his shoulders and back again, and pulled Kaito closely against him as they kissed. Kaito found his eyes closing again, a feeling of lazy pleasure and warmth and security growing inside of him.

One of Master's hands moved up Kaito's body from his back, to his shoulder, up his neck, to cup his face again, and Master tilted his face slightly, pressing forward more firmly, his kiss becoming more demanding, more insistent. Kaito's heart beat more strongly inside of his chest, as his body began to respond to the growing feeling of excitement. It was a nice feeling. Kaito pressed his lips more firmly against Master's, encouraging his kiss. He wasn't afraid any more. It didn't hurt. It felt good.

When Master broke the kiss this time, he and Kaito both panted a little bit. Master trailed his hand back down Kaito's neck, touching where his skin ended and Kaito's shirt began. Master leaned in and pressed his lips softly against that pale, perfect neck, breathing in the scent of Kaito's blue hair as he did so. Kaito closed his eyes, allowing it, liking the feeling even as he blushed across his face at Master's actions.

Master kissed down Kaito's neck softly, then opened his mouth slightly and ran his tongue across Kaito's skin. There was a barely detectable flavor to the taste, a taste that was purely Kaito's. Master felt a little rush of pleasure at that. He opened his mouth a little more, placing his lips against the bluenette's neck, and sucked his skin gently. Kaito gasped quietly, his hands rose up to Master's hair and held it lightly as Master sucked on him. Kaito's lower areas started to feel like they were tensing up. It was a pleasurable kind of a feeling. Tendrils of warmth were making their way through Kaito's body.

"Does it feel good, Kaito?" Master asked quietly, looking happy at his blue-haired Vocaloid. Kaito felt a little self-conscious, but his lips made a smile at Master.

"It feels good," Kaito softly replied. "I like them... your kisses, Master."

Master's eyes closed at that, a smile blossoming on his face. How he wanted the blue-haired Vocaloid. "I love you so much, Kaito. You know that, don't you? I love you." Master felt the need to say it. Kaito's smile was so sweet to him.

"Kaito, I want to kiss you other places, too. I want to kiss you, all over. Can I?" Master put his hands on the bottom hem of Kaito's shirt, pushing it up Kaito's stomach, to expose his soft, but toned belly. Kaito watched Master with slightly lidded eyes, but the touches were soft and gentle, and Master put his mouth against Kaito's midsection, and licked there, and a jolt of sensation ran down Kaito's spine and settled in his groin.

"Ah~!" Kaito said, surprised at the feeling. It was good. It was so good. Master smiled, his mouth against Kaito's tummy. He licked and kissed everywhere his lips wandered, and his warm hands lifted Kaito's shirt up higher and higher, exposing Kaito's soft pink little nipples, exposing his beautiful collarbone. Master tugged the shirt off of Kaito's head entirely. Kaito's sexy blue hair rustled and fell back into place.

Master looked at Kaito, topless now, and marvelled at how beautiful the Vocaloid was. Master's hands could touch that body now, and he pressed his palms against Kaito's stomach, feeling its soft flesh under his fingers, moving his palms upwards to Kaito's ribs, to his chest, to touch Kaito more, more. Master pressed gently forward on the blue-haired Vocaloid's body until Kaito was sprawled out on Master's bed, looking utterly delicious.

"Itadakimasu," Master muttered, like a big dork. Kaito blushed and grinned a little despite himself.

"I'm not a meal, Master," Kaito felt comfortable enough now to chide his Master's silly comment.

"I'm hungry for this dessert," Master mumbled quietly, almost talking more to himself than to Kaito. Kaito let the comment pass and looked slightly to the side, a blush tinging his features as Master crawled up next to him on his knees and leaned over Kaito's defenseless body.


	14. Chapter 13

Soft, soft, hungry kisses rained down on Kaito from above. Kaito closed his eyes and let Master's affection rain over him. Master kissed his eyelids, the bridge of his nose, his forehead, his cheeks, his lips, his chin, the shell of one of his ears. Kaito felt his head moving slightly upwards to accomodate Master's ministrations as Master moved to kiss under his chin, under his jawline, down the front of his neck.

Master kept whispering nice things constantly under his breath, almost as if he wasn't aware he was reciting the words that came to his mind. "I love you, Kaito. You're so beautiful. I've always loved you, best, of all. You're making me so happy. Thank you, Kaito. I love you. My sweet little blue-haired Vocaloid. My beautiful, lovely Kaito. I want to kiss you all over. I want to touch you in your good places. I want to feel good together. Let me touch you. Let me love you. Master has loved you, loved you more than you know, always, from the very start. Kaito... touching you finally, finally, feels so good. I love you."

The words kept flowing out of Master's mouth quietly, brushing against Kaito's mind, encouraging him, comforting him... but it was a strange kind of comfort, it all felt a little strange, as if maybe he was doing something wrong. But he so badly /wanted/ to be loved by Master. Kaito let himself be carried away, letting Master do what he wanted to his body.

The tension in his lower body was increasing, but it was a strangely pleasant sensation. Master's lips and tongue played over his chest, Master's warm, wet tongue brushing against one of Kaito's light pink nipples. Kaito's eyelashes fluttered, and he made a soft sound. Master's tongue touched and tasted, roving around and over his little male nipple playfully, but it was an intense sort of playfulness.

As Kaito opened his eyes and watched Master's face, Master's own eyes seemed to have an almost intense, serious light to them. Master looked hungrily back at Kaito, and pressed his mouth against Kaito's nipple, sucking on it, making it raise up into a hard little pink pebble. Kaito made that soft sound again, and Master's eyes closed just slightly as the sound coming from his favourite, lovely, blue-haired Vocaloid increased his libido even more.

Master nipped Kaito's flesh very softly, not causing pain, but giving Kaito a sort of unusual tickle that ran down his chest to rest in his lower stomach, adding to the somewhat pleasant tension that was there.

"It feels good, Master," Kaito said, quietly. Master's eyes closed just a little bit more at the hesitant, encouraging statement, the rising pleasure of touching Kaito where ever he wanted clouding his ability to think straight even further. Master just wanted, wanted. This beautiful, pale, soft, lightly toned male body in front of him. Those large, beautiful, shining blue eyes looking back at him with love and something else.

"I want it. ...I want you, Kaito," Master murmured as blood continued rushing to his other head. "I want you so much." Master's head moved south on Kaito's body again, touching and tasting with his mouth against Kaito's ribcage, against his soft stomach again.

Master noticed again in his mind the fading bruises on Kaito's stomach, and wished in the back of his mind that Kaito was more careful. He had probably tripped and fell against something, hard. Master closed his eyes, focusing on the erotic texture and sensations of the slim, soft, slightly muscular body in front of him. He hadn't wanted to scold Kaito about it before. He didn't want to scold Kaito just now, either.

As Master's mouth reached Kaito's belly button, he slipped his tongue inside playfully, hungrily. Kaito squirmed a little underneath him. Master smiled against his stomach, and the cool, warm, wet, soft, muscular tongue went even lower, to Kaito's lower belly. Kaito's lower parts tensed up even further, and Kaito cried out as Master tasted him there.

Kaito's black pants rode low on his hips, giving Master good access to those places. But Master wasn't satisfied with that being enough, and as he ran his mouth against the seam of Kaito's waistband, his hands stole down to Kaito's pants button and touched against it, opening it. Master put his fingers on the zipper and opened it with a slight "zurr" sound.

Kaito's eyes snapped open wide at that sound, his body tensing up instantly again into a not-pleasant tension. He shivered as Master reached around him to slide his pants and underwear off. His eyes regarded Master who looked quietly back up at him, but the edge of fear was back in Kaito's eyes.

Master looked down at his body, silent for a moment, taking the sight in. Before, when he had caught glimpses of the blue-haired Vocaloid's naked body, it had been brief, by accident. Having him so close to Master, right in front of him, was a major turn-on.

Kaito's pale, sexy bodyline was almost straight, his male curves teasing and very slight. He was hairless, all over. Naturally so, Master guessed. It made his Vocaloid's body look even smoother, softer, more gentle. But it was undeniably masculine. Master's eyes wandered the line down that sweet body, resting his gaze on Kaito's package.

Pale, soft pink, gentle lines that defined the bluenette's manhood. Perfect, round globules for his balls. The junction of his thighs and legs so incredibly inviting. Kaito self consciously brought his hands up against his chest, his blue fingernails curling inwards slightly at Master's frank appraisal. It was a seductive pose. Master wondered if Kaito knew how much he was affecting his Master, just by existing here, beautiful, flawless, in this moment.


	15. Chapter 14

Kaito closed his legs unconsciously as Master openly admired his now-bare body. His blue eyes regarded Master widely, his anxiety was back. He wished for his clothes back on, wished for his armor, slight as it was. Being unclothed like this put Kaito back in the mindset of a victim, fearful of what would happen next. Would Master change? Would he continue being sweet and kind, soft and gentle, kissing Kaito softly? Or would he become a demon like his little brother Len had?

Kaito felt helpless. He couldn't open his mouth, couldn't say anything, definitely couldn't defy Master. If Master wasn't going to hurt him, he would be hurt by Kaito saying something. Or displeased, or, or... And if Master decided to hurt Kaito, there was nothing Kaito could do. There was no where he could go, no one else he could turn to.

This was Master's house, and Master's directions were Kaito's whole world. Master was the guidepost by which all the Vocaloids lived. Master's kindhearted protection was the only thing that had kept Kaito sane the last few days. Would he rip it all away? Kaito felt damaged in that moment, and knew that it had nothing to do with the mostly-healed physical injuries he had received just over a week ago in the toolshed. The damage was in his head. It was emotional.

"... So beautiful." Master breathed out lightly as he finished his inspection, having gotten a real eyefull of Kaito's nude form. Master reached his fingers out and touched the interior of Kaito's thigh, revelling in the softness of the tender flesh there. Kaito shivered in spite of himself. The touch was gentle, but he was on edge.

Master's fingers left Kaito's thigh and, daringly, touched against the shaft of Kaito's penis. The kisses from before, especially the kisses on his lower stomach, had awakened Kaito's pretty cock and it was half aroused, laying invitingly against his balls. Master's own genitals tightened as he touched Kaito, wanting more than just to use his fingers. Wanting to touch, and taste, everything that Kaito had.

"I'm going to kiss you here, too, Kaito," Master informed him in a soft tone, looking at him with a predator's eyes. Kaito gulped. His face showed his nervousness had returned, but Master was sure that he would calm down quickly, once he felt how good it could be. Not wasting any more time, his excitement spurring him on, Master leaned over Kaito's half-risen erection and touched it gently with the tip of his wet tongue.

Kaito shivered as Master proceeded to kiss his penis, first with just his soft lips, then using his tongue again, as if to give it a deep kiss the way Master had done with Kaito's lips. Master then ran his tongue, long, from the base of Kaito's cock, right up until the tip, holding the pale pink member in his gentle hand.

Master's tongue tickled him underneath the head of his cock. Kaito's member was responding to Master's touch, growing more, getting firmer, longer, bigger. Kaito panted slightly at the sensations he was getting. It felt good. It felt really, really... /really/ good.

"Please, Master," Kaito said with a strain on his voice, "Please... don't... don't stop. It feels good." Master smiled, his mouth against Kaito's penis, and continued to lick him. Kaito shivered.

Master pulled back slightly, and Kaito looked down, wondering what was happening. Master opened his lips slightly and pressed the tip of Kaito's cock into his warm opening, closing his lips softly against Kaito's flesh as he took him inside of his mouth.

"Ahh~!" Kaito moaned throatily at the sensation, completely oblivious to how he might sound. Master's mouth was wet, wet and hot, and so, so very soft. Master's tongue played against the underside of Kaito's cock as he moved his head slowly, sucking him inside gently, and it felt like... it felt like heaven. "Master..!" Kaito couldn't even think straight, everything was just... good.

"Oh... Master..!" Kaito breathed, his hands moving on their own to hold Master's head closer to his body as Master sucked on him, bobbing his head gently back and forth, his cock sliding wonderfully in and out. The cool, wet feeling on the outside of his penis where the air touched as Master's wet mouth was pulled away, the hot, hot, wet, slightly pressure feeling of plunging back into Master's mouth. Master's gentle lip muscles closely surrounding him, massaging him. "Please, /please/ don't stop." Kaito begged.

Kaito tried to pump his hips in a little faster, a little deeper, not able to stop himself. The feelings were too pleasant, too exciting, and the knot of pleasure that had started to rise in Kaito's lower half during Master's kisses on the rest of his body was clenching, making his hips tremble slightly- not in fear, but in pleasure. Master noticed Kaito's urges and tried to please his Vocaloid by moving his head back and forth a little faster, making the pressure of his mouth slightly stronger.

Kaito rocked back and forth against Master's face, his hands tangled in Master's hair, moaning and not even realizing he was doing so. Kaito thought to himself that this might be the greatest amount of pleasure he could remember receiving. It felt better than tasting his very favourite ice cream for the first time. It felt so much better than those wonderful kisses Master had given him everywhere else on his body. Kaito couldn't even compare the cuurent sensations to an experience in his conscious history, since first being given life.

Suddenly, Master pulled away from Kaito's body. Kaito's hips tried to follow in a short motion, but Master held them in place and looked up at Kaito, taking in the sight of his flushed face and his blue eyes that were glazed in pleasure. Kaito's cock stood straight up, rigid, as if to demand more attention. It was an utterly erotic look. Master licked his lips slightly. The taste of Kaito's skin was on them.

Kaito's legs had relaxed as Master had blown him, and Master trailed his hands up them, enjoying the feeling of where his hands and Kaito's legs connected. He spread them apart gently, noticing when Kaito suddenly tensed up again, a look of confusion and worry warring with the desire on the blue-haired Vocaloid's face. Master smiled back up, placing kisses on the inside of Kaito's thighs and moving his head slowly, further up, to the place where Kaito's legs met.

"Master... please... kiss me, kiss me /there/ again," Kaito said into the quiet air of the room, competing only with the sound of Master's mouth against his mouth and the rustle of the fabric on the bed as Master inched his way up against Kaito's legs. Kaito could feel Master's hot, humid breath on his balls, and he shivered again. Master's head was between his thighs.

Master seemed to ignore Kaito's request, or at least he didn't respond right away, instead placing his warm mouth wetly against one of Kaito's balls.

"Uhhhn," Kaito made a needy sound, as the feeling jolted up his balls into his erect cock. Master closed his eyes slightly, the sound giving him pleasure. He loved Kaito's voice. His lips moved against Kaito's balls, putting one, then the other inside his warm, wet mouth, sucking them gently, probing them with his tongue and playing with them, moving them around.

Kaito's hips were making short little jutting motions up into the air. The pleasure was like a haze around him, but Master's mouth on just his family jewels was a tease, a massive tease. He wanted to be inside of that mouth again. His cock throbbed and pulsed with the blood that was rushing to it, making it a deeper, more erotic shade of light, almost violet-pink at its tip as it ached for release.

"Master, /please/," Kaito begged again, his hips squirming. Master spoke against Kaito's balls, his lips tickling wonderfully and the vibration of his voice sending thrills up Kaito's spine.

"Just be patient, Kaito. I want to kiss you another place first, before I make us both feel good." Master said, his voice slightly breathless. Kaito's pleasure wasn't being ignored by him. It was increasing his desire to the point where Master almost threw caution to the wind and just did what he really wanted to do at this point. Master's own cock was throbbing against his leg, insistently demanding attention.

But Master knew that Kaito didn't have experience with this kind of thing. He wanted to make sure it did feel good for the blue-haired Vocaloid, and that he felt pleasure every step of the way. He didn't want to frighten Kaito or rush things, when it could be so, so good to go slow. As maddening as going slow when he wanted Kaito so much was to Master, it was also an utter pleasure to hear and see all of Kaito's reactions, to feel all of Kaito bit by bit, eating him up like a favourite dessert, as he had jokingly said a short while earlier.


	16. Chapter 15

Master's mouth moved in unashamed kisses down the underside of Kaito's balls. The flesh of the beautiful round globules wrinkled slightly as they tried to pull up a bit into Kaito's body. Master smiled to himself at the physical proof that Kaito was feeling good, and kissed a little lower, pulling at Kaito's legs to expose his bottom better to the air.

Kaito allowed it, his anxiety warring strongly with his physical pleasure. When Master exposed him, exposed his bottom like that, he flashed back to Len's demand to let him take his bottoms off. Kaito's face burned with a combination of flushing from what Master was doing to him, and the sudden remembered shame of the encounter in the toolshed.

"M-master," Kaito protested weakly, feeling like something was wrong. This was wrong, it was wrong. Master didn't know Kaito had already been touched. Didn't know that he was... that he was dirty. Master would hate him, would reject him. He had to stop, had to stop Master.

But Master's kisses were touching against him so intimately, and Master's eyes were closed as if he were in bliss. Master's tongue darted out and touched lightly against his back entrance, and Kaito's eyes widened as if a splash of cold water had been thrown upon him. "Master, no!"

"I want to kiss here, too, Kaito," Master murmured softly from between Kaito's legs.

"Master, you can't," Kaito tried to explain, tried to make Master understand without saying it. He couldn't say it, couldn't explain, Master just, just couldn't know. But he /had/ to stop. He had to! Or, or Kaito really would be tricking Master. He would be tricking him. Wouldn't he?

"Please... Master, you have to stop." Kaito felt so ashamed as Master paused and breathed his light, warm, moist breath against Kaito's asshole. "It's... it's dirty there, Master," Kaito finally admitted, feeling tears rise up unbidden to his eyes yet again.

"Shhh. Shh, Kaito. It's okay," Master said quietly back to him. "It's not dirty. It's okay. I love you, so it's not dirty. It's not dirty /because/ I love you. Let me touch you. Let me kiss you. Kaito..."

Kaito's eyes shimmered, he felt overcome with warring emotions. Master didn't know what he was saying. But the encouraging words still struck at Kaito's heart. Master's tongue touched against him, lightly again, rewarming the cooling dampness of his previous touch. Kaito shivered, but it wasn't because of the cold sensation being warmed back up. He felt conflicted, and more than a little scared.

But then Master's tongue was licking insistently at him, warm, wet, muscular tongue playing against Kaito's tiny, puckered asshole. Pressing against the strong muscle holding Kaito closed, teasing it, rubbing it wetly, making circles around it, making circles towards its insides. The sensations were intense and took Kaito's focus away from his thoughts, took his focus away from everything but the incredible feelings coursing through his body.

Master's tongue probed against his entrance, and pushed a little at him, trying to wiggle inside. Kaito twitched against that tongue, making needy little sounds now without even realizing it. Kaito's cock shivered, untouched, in the cool air of the room. His balls clenched up even further.

And then Master's wet tongue was inside, just a fraction, but inside, toying with the interior of Kaito's entrance muscle. Kaito cried out and shook. Master licked, licked, his tongue soft and demanding, strong, and gentle, and so, so very intimate. Kaito gripped the fabric of the blanket he was laying on in his fists, and allowed his head to fall back as he tried to lay still, tried to, but his body was shaking with the incredible sensations.

Master played with him, making soft sounds of his own to create a sexual duet with Kaito's own rising voice. His tongue probed in deeper to Kaito's insides, his body's desire rising to such a point where he literally could not think straight. Master wanted to be inside Kaito's body.

The flavor of Kaito's insides was so forbidden, so naughty and erotic, that Master's mouth actually watered. He used the extra lubrication of the spit to try to loosen Kaito up a little more, a little more, pressing against his tensing, puckering entrance, teasing it, stretching it with his tongue.

Master thought to himself through a haze of lust, 'My patience must be legendary. How could I have managed to be able to wait so long to do... /this/? Ah, Kaito... I want you, badly.'

"Uhhhn," Kaito moaned in his soft, sexy voice, fingers gripping and releasing Master's covers as he writhed on Master's bed. He panted as Master's tongue pulled out of inside of him, laying exposed on the bed and trying to catch his breath. It wasn't exertion that was causing Kaito to pant, but the overwhelming physical sensations. Master moved with a sound of fabric rustling softly, and Kaito watched as Master opened the wooden door to his nightstand and pulled out a small tube of something.

Master smiled at Kaito and rejoined him on the bed, returning between the blue-haired Vocaloid's splayed legs. Master's heart was in his throat at the expression on Kaito's face, and the relaxed stance of his limbs. Kaito's mouth was slightly open with warm, little panting breaths coming in and out through his beautiful pink lips. A surge of love for the Vocaloid overwhelmed Master for a moment, as Kaito smiled shyly back up at him.

"Did it feel good, Kaito?" Master asked, his voice sounding rough with desire in his own ears. "Do you like Master's kisses?" Kaito looked mildly embarassed, but nodded his head shortly. "What we just did together, Kaito... is called 'rimming.' Did you like it?"

"It felt incredible, Master. Please... kiss me, some more," Kaito said. His erection was jutting up at a delicious angle, his hips were open to Master's touch and taste. Master swallowed the rising saliva in his mouth. Kaito was pure, unadulterated sex.

"I want to do something a little different right now," Master managed to get out. "It might feel a little strange, but you will get used to it. Just relax and let Master touch you, Kaito, and then, soon, we can both feel good together."

Kaito watched as Master looked down at his hands for a moment, doing something with the tube he had gotten from the drawer. Kaito's body ached for more of those good feeling touches, for more of Master's remarkable, very intimate kisses.


	17. Chapter 16

Master squirted a little of the gel-like lubricant from the tube he had gotten from his nightstand onto his fingers. He had to hold himself back from Kaito, until the blue-haired Vocaloid was properly prepped. He had to.

Placing his fingers against Kaito's entrance, Kaito jolted, his eyes that were glazing with pleasure a moment before suddenly shocking into alarm again at Master's actions. Kaito tried to pull his hips back, away from Master's touch.

...

Master was between his legs, and Kaito felt flushed with heady pleasure, anticipating the continued good feelings, when a shock of cold, of wet, slimy cold against his entrance made him jerk away. Master's hand was between his legs that were spread open widely, touching against his entrance, and the feeling of lubricant there was familiar, familiar in a bad way.

Kaito flinched, horrified. It was starting, the nightmare that the pleasure had robbed him of the fear of, it was starting. Kaito's body tensed up and trembled, he tried to inch his butt away, but Master gripped his hip and held him in place firmly.

"No... Master, no..." Kaito whispered, feeling betrayed. There was pressure on his asshole, and Len pressed his fingers insistently inside of Kaito's hole. Kaito blinked through a haze of fear, but it wasn't Len, it wasn't Len, it was Master, Master who was going to do this. Kaito shook, traumatized, paralyzed, voiceless. Master who was /doing/ this.

"Please... please..." Kaito's voice said numbly, without vitality, without cognizant thought. "Please, no. Master, please... no..."

"Shh, shh, Kaito," Master whispered back to him. "Just relax, relax and let me touch you." Master's fingers didn't stop, pushing in more firmly, wiggling around, stroking Kaito's insides without hesitation. Stretching his entrance as gently as he could, but Kaito was tensing, tensing up, and it wasn't an easy job. Every time Master relaxed the muscle, Kaito tightened up against him again.

Master felt a slight trickle of sweat run down his back. His body wanted release so badly that he wasn't thinking straight. He had to be gentle, had to reassure Kaito, had to prep him properly, but it was so, so tempting to just push deeply inside, to be one with Kaito, finally, after wanting it so badly, for so long...

Kaito was making helpless, pathetic, tiny little sounds and his eyes were full of unshed tears, making his lovely blue eyes shimmer as he lay there, allowing Master to touch him, looking unhappy and scared to move. "Shhh, Kaito," Master managed to whisper again, shakily, his lust seeing only the beautiful, naked body that was on display just for him.

Master's fingers probed deeper, stretched Kaito's hole again, again and again. Withdrew for a moment, added more lubricant, and touched Kaito with another unpleasant, memory-inducing shock of cold sliminess. Pushed in again, in and out, stretching, adding another finger. Going deeper in. Stretching more.

Kaito felt so violated, even more so than when it had been Len doing it. What Master was doing wasn't really hurting, not yet, but Kaito's mind was gibbering with the memories of the toolshed, of being fucked violently by the hammer, by Len's vicious, angry cock, by fingers like Master's which grew into more fingers and more fingers and into a fist, and pummelled him deep inside until he was screaming, screaming. Kaito's body was covered in a light sheen of sweat as he fought against the memories of his demons.

Despite himself, Kaito could feel his body down there relaxing, opening up to Master's touch, allowing him in deeper, more fully. The shame was almost more than Kaito could bear. He tried to close his legs, but Master's hand insistently kept re-opening them. Insistently pressing fingers deeper into Kaito's entrance.

Master had a focused look on his face, a stubborn look like he could not be assuaged. Kaito had seen that look on Master's face before, and knew what it meant. Master couldn't be stopped. The realization that this was, indeed, going to happen gripped Kaito's currently fragile heart like a vise. Despite Kaito's whimpering, his cringing away, Master was going to do this. He /was/ doing this.

Master looked up at Kaito, pulling his fingers away from the soft, muscular sensations of Kaito's asshole. He reached down to his own pants and unzipped them with that slight 'zurr' sound. Kaito's eyes rounded, the whites showing and he slowly shook his head despite himself. 'No... no...' Kaito's mind screamed at him, but his lips just trembled and he stared as Master slicked himself down with more of the lubricant from the tube.

Master leaned down over Kaito, and rained kisses onto Kaito's frightened face. "Shh, Kaito, it's okay. I promise I'll be as gentle as I can be," Master whispered against Kaito's ear. "Don't be afraid. When you get used to it, it will feel good. It will, I promise."

Master touched their lips together again, kissing Kaito, trying to relax the blue-haired Vocaloid. Trying to calm him down again with gentle touches. He tasted the inside of Kaito's mouth and pressed his cock against Kaito's opening, guiding it with his hand. Pressed forwards, a little more firmly. Started to push inside.

Kaito's already wide eyes widened even further at the feeling of Master's cock penetrating his bottom. His mind was playing tricks on him, memories of Len's earlier actions overlapping on reality, and it was Len pushing into him again, Len hovering over him. Master's kiss wasn't a kiss, it was a gag in his mouth, and Master's taste wasn't Master's taste, it was the taste of urine and tears and cum on his violated lips.

"Oh. Oh... It's so tight. It's good, Kaito. It's... so good," Someone said down to him, their lips touching against his, their breath breathing against his.

Kaito screamed against Master's mouth, screamed like he was suddenly dying, pushing against Master with all of his strength, but the Vocaloid was just no match for the older male who was topping him.

"Calm down! Calm down, Kaito! Ugh, you have to stop tensing up, or I'll hurt you!" Master was telling him from somewhere far away. But Master's hips couldn't stop moving, he was finally inside of Kaito, finally inside of his beloved Vocaloid, and his passion had heightened so much that he wasn't in control of himself anymore. "Kaito... Kaito..."

"No, no, no no!" Kaito babbled, shouting loudly into the quiet room. "It hurts. It hurts, it hurts, IT HURTS!" His volume rising into a shriek. The memory of the pain was overriding Kaito's actual sensations, and even though he wasn't in actuality in that much pain due to Master's careful preparation, his body tensed, his mind howled, and he was convinced that he was being raped again.

"Kaito, Kaito, please... please!" Master gasped at the sensations of his Vocaloid, the tight grip of his insides milking Master's cock so hard. Master couldn't stop his hips from going forward, it was just too much, too much. "Kaito... I'm sorry, I'm sorry Kaito, I promised I wouldn't hurt you. I promised, but... I can't stop. I can't stop. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

With that, Master pushed inside, inside, deeply, deeply, up to the root of his cock, and began mindlessly rocking back and forward inside of Kaito. Kaito sobbed, sobbed and howled, and Master pressed his face against Kaito's again, trying to kiss the pain away desperately, but unable to stop the motions of his body.

"Please stop, please stop," Kaito hiccupped through his tears. "Please, Master, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"I love you, Kaito. I love you, please forgive me," was all Master could say as his cock pounded into Kaito, the sound of his hips smacking against Kaito's rump growing louder in the air, as he went a little faster, a little more forcefully. "Ahh, it feels, /so/ good, Kaito! It feels so good."


	18. Chapter 17

The feelings coursing through Master's body were purely incredible. Being inside of his beloved, most favourite Vocaloid was intoxicating. Kaito's tight young body gripped his penis so, so strongly, literally sucking at him, forcefully as it clenched and twitched around him. The heat made him feel like he was falling forward, melting into Kaito's body as Kaito and Master became one.

Master pushed in, pushed forward, again and again, almost mindlessly, unable to control himself, unable to think, to make rational decisions. The feelings of pleasure and /need/ had overwhelmed him, and he rode Kaito, stronger, harder, more forcefully, voicing his incredible pleasure without cognizance. Master's moans filled the room, overriding Kaito's tortured sobs which were slowly lessening, whose volume was quieting. Kaito's face was a mess of tears and despair. But, Master couldn't stop.

Couldn't stop.

Master felt the pounding of his heart rushing through his entire body, numbing him, tingling, the growing wave of sensation rising, rising, a flood of intense, white pleasure that raced through him, and Master felt Kaito's body hold him, squeeze him, twitch strongly around him, and it was too much, too good, Master was completely overwhelmed.

He threw his head back, away from Kaito, up into the air, arching his back and thrusting his hips forward with a few last, desperate, short, very strong movements, coming, coming into Kaito, the tide of pressure pulling him under. The feeling of his cum rising as his balls clenched up into his body, the rush of warm, of esctatic, completion, as Master's semen shot through his cock and into Kaito's wonderful, wonderful, sweet body.

"Ahh... uhhhh... UGNN!" Master called out, the sticky, white strands of his love squirting forcefully, deep inside of Kaito's asshole. Kaito's body tightly surrounding him, massaging him sexually, squeezing his milky fluids out. Master panted, a daze of pleasure stealing over him from his esctatic orgasm, a feeling of utter, utter satisfaction from deep within his very bones.

Master reluctantly pulled out from the inviting warmth, looking down at Kaito's face, but Kaito avoided his eyes, staring blankly off to one side, with tears streaming wetly down his face. 'Crap,' Master thought to himself, appalled.

"Kaito..?" Master ventured, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. 'Of /course/ he's going to react badly, when you jump his bones without even letting him get used to it first. Just how stupid are you, anyways?' Master thought angrily at himself. This isn't how he wanted Kaito to remember his first time. Scary, and full of tears... it wrenched at Master's heart to think that maybe Kaito hated him now.

"Kaito, please, look at me," Master asked softly. Kaito kept staring off into nowhere, refusing to meet his eyes, refusing to acknowledge him. Master sighed, incredibly sad. Master had screwed up, and now... Kaito's body slowly curled in on itself, his knees hugging up against his chest as he rolled over to his side and did not respond to Master's words. Master reached out a hand to touch Kaito's face, and Kaito flinched away from it. Master slowly removed his hand.

"Kaito... have you come to hate me, now?" Master's voice had an edge of hurt to it, was hesitant, not sure if he wanted an honest answer. "Do you... do you... not want to live with me here, anymore?"

Kaito's glazed eyes widened at this, and his body shuddered hard. He started to sob again, loudly, putting his hands over his face and curling up his body into an even littler ball. His voice was choked with tears as he spat out a hurt reply.

"Now that you know I'm dirty, you don't want me, anymore, Master? You want to get rid of me? I should leave? You don't... you don't love me anymore..?" Kaito took a shuddering breath, trying to control his body's shaking. "I'm no good. I'm dirty. That's why you did this to me. But why? Why, Master? I don't understand what I did wrong. What did I do, to deserve to be hurt and then thrown away like this? Why am I unlovable?"

Master gaped down at Kaito, utterly appalled. "Kaito!" The word burst forward from Master and he ignored Kaito's body's protests as he scooped the blue-haired Vocaloid up into his arms, squeezing his body hard into a tight hug. He rocked the crying Vocaloid gently back and forth, horrified at Kaito's reply, holding onto Kaito hard, and not letting him go.

"Kaito, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Of course I love you. I love you more than anyone! I lost control of my actions, I just, wanted you too badly. I'm so sorry, Kaito. There's nothing, /nothing/ dirty about you! You didn't do /anything/ wrong. I don't want you to leave. It wouldn't be the same home to me without you here, Kaito. I messed up, I messed up big time and rushed things, and now you're crying.

"I'm sorry. I know I can't ask you to forgive me, I know I messed up, but please believe me, I love you! I love you. I would never hurt you. I would /never/ throw you away. I'm so, so sorry for making you scared, for making you hurt, for making you cry. Please, /please/ don't cry anymore, Kaito. Master feels like his heart is breaking."

Master spoke with his lips against Kaito's soft blue hair, nearly crushing the Vocaloid's body in the intense embrace. Kaito's bones grated against each other as Master held him.

Master felt tears of frustration and self-disgust rising up hot in his eyes, and fought them back. He rocked back and forth with Kaito, trying to comfort them both, feeling like the slimiest, most worthless Master in existence. He kissed the top of Kaito's head again and again, feeling Kaito's soft blue hair against his lips, cherishing the feeling, even as he berated himself that after his actions, he didn't deserve to show any such affection to someone so dear to him, that he had so obviously hurt.

"Please, Kaito, if you don't hate me, if you don't want to run away from me now, please... I don't want this to be the entirety of your memory of our first time together. I can't make it up to you, I know I can't, I messed up. But I want you to feel good, Kaito. I don't want the only thing you remember about my loving you to be crying in my bed." Master kept kissing the top of Kaito's head, again, again and again, rocking back and forth. Holding Kaito's back, hugging the Vocaloid bodily to him.

"I promise I won't do anything else scary, I won't do anything that you don't like, Kaito. I, I won't put anything else in there unless you say it is okay first. Please, let me kiss you. You liked it, before. Let me help you feel good, let me love you like I wanted you to feel loved. Kaito?"

Master held onto Kaito tightly with one arm surrounding him, and moved his other hand to Kaito's downturned face, lifting it gently and staring down at the lovely blue-haired Vocaloid, watching the glistening tears shining on Kaito's face. Kaito's injured, unbelieving, lost expression, his trembling pink lips. Master gently pressed his lips against Kaito's, his eyes still full of sadness.

Master kissed Kaito, again and again, soft kisses that he placed everywhere over the blue-haired Vocaloid's face. Kissed his tears, his eyes, his mouth, cheeks, ears, nose, the tips of Kaito's bangs... Kaito's eyes closed and his tears slowed but didn't stop. His face still looked like despair, but he allowed Master to do what he wanted as Master kissed lower, under his ear, against his neck, down his chest.

Kaito's member had gone completely soft during the course of sex with Master, the fear and mental horror of reliving the experience in the toolshed having robbed him completely of his earlier excitement and desire. Master noticed it as he kissed down the line of Kaito's navel, opening his mouth slightly to lick against Kaito's lower stomach, where Kaito had seemed to enjoy it so much just a short while earlier.

"Kaito..." Master whispered against Kaito's stomach, "Kaito... I want to let you come, too. It feels so good when you do it. I want to give that to you. Is it ok?" Kaito's body was trembling, quiet. Master raised his eyes to gaze up at Kaito's face, and his expression softened. He stared at Kaito a moment, and then pressed his lips against Kaito's flesh again, kissing him lovingly. Kaito shivered under Master's touch.


	19. Chapter 18

Master's mouth opened against Kaito's skin, tasting, teasing, touching. Wet and strongly flexible, licking short little laps, licking long, with full tongue. Kaito's body shuddered again, the feelings of pleasure tickling against the blue-haired male's mind, fighting the fear and anxiety that had taken him over.

Master's mouth moved up and down, below his navel, above his genitals. Down a little further, to taste and touch in the area where Kaito's legs joined his hips, still avoiding Kaito's limp manhood. Kaito's hips trembled with the feelings, but he was having a hard time relaxing. Kaito's blue eyes shimmered as he looked down at the top of Master's head, watching it move slightly, bob slightly, as Master placed his mouth against Kaito again and again, sucking gently, licking, kissing, gently, gently, and so warmly.

"Kaito, Kaito..." Master chanted in between kisses, under his breath, over and over again, so quietly that Kaito could hardly even make his voice out. "Kaito..."

Despite his continuing anxiety, Kaito's body was ignoring his alarmed heart and mind, and was inadvertently relaxing to Master's gentle touches. Kaito's lips quivered as he felt his cock rise partway. Master paused, noticing it too, and then continued his gentle ministrations, leaving a slight red mark on the inside of Kaito's hip, near where his legs joined his body. Trailing his lips further up to lap at Kaito's sensitive balls.

"Uhnn," Kaito's mouth moved on its own at the sensations. Master's mouth was so warm, so soft. Kaito wanted to pretend that what had just happened with Master didn't exist, that only these gentle touches had ever happened. None of the scary stuff, none of the remembered pain. Kaito shut his eyes tight and concentrated on this wish of his as his body felt the pleasure.

Kaito's backside still ached, but it didn't really hurt. It felt strange, like there was something that had changed him, physically, inside his bottom. As if something were somehow still in there. As if Master were still inside him. Kaito felt his face burn in shame at the thought, and he placed his hands over his eyes.

Master sucked at Kaito's ballsack, licking, sucking again, playing around with them, and Kaito moaned softly again, his hips moving without his permission to gyrate slightly against Master's mouth. The sensual feelings were too much, and Kaito's cock continued to grow, to harden. Master's own eyes closed slightly at the sight, feeling briefly relieved, and more than a little turned on that his beloved Vocaloid was feeling good again.

"I love you, Kaito," Master reminded Kaito again in a soft voice, and touched his tongue against Kaito's manhood. Kaito's hip twitched slightly, and Master smoothly pushed his lips forward, opened his mouth a little, and let Kaito slide into his hot, wet mouth. Master suddenly pulled back, removing his mouth, and the hot wetness cooled instantly in the air of Master's bedroom.

"I love you," Master said again, a little more insistently, watching Kaito's face. Kaito peeked out from between his fingers that were covering his eyes. Master was watching him so intently, a serious expression on his face. Kaito felt utterly conflicted, not knowing what to believe.

"I love you. I love you, Kaito," Master said again, staring right into Kaito's blue eyes. Kaito felt like crying.

"I... I love you, Master," Kaito whispered back.

"I promise I won't hurt you anymore, Kaito. Please... let me help you feel good. Kaito... tell me it's okay to love you." Master pleaded with Kaito quietly. Kaito's face still looked so upset.

"Master..." Kaito said back, hesitating. "Master, I... I..." Kaito bowed his head slightly and lowered his eyes. "I want you to love me, Master," Kaito finally said. "I want you to, but, I... What you did, I... It was so scary, Master. I... Do you really, do you... Do you really love me, Master? You don't hate me?" Kaito asked, feeling ashamed, the feeling of being dirty and worthless still strongly within him. "I'm... dirty."

Master smiled up at Kaito, trying to hide his sadness. "Kaito, you're not dirty. You aren't. And I love you, no matter what. Don't be scared, anymore. Please. It makes me so happy to hear you say, that it's okay to love you. I can't stop loving you, even if I tried. Please, Kaito, tell me again. Tell me again that you love me, that you love your Master. Tell me that you want to stay with me."

Kaito stared at Master, his feelings at war. "I do love you, Master. I want to stay with you." The honest words just spilled out, against Kaito's will and better judgement. Even though it might mean bad things happening, it was true. Kaito loved Master. The kind Master who loved him back. That was who Kaito wanted to be with, be near, wanted to love and be loved back by, more than anything.

Master's eyes softened, his lips making a more genuine smile as he looked back up at his favourite Vocaloid. "Thank you, Kaito. I feel like my heart has been healed, with you saying that to me. Is it okay? For me to keep touching you? Just nice touches, I promise."

Kaito didn't trust his voice to reply. He remained quiet for a very long moment. Finally, as Master waited patiently for his answer, Kaito responded.

"It's... okay. Master..." Kaito finally said. "It's okay to... touch me."

"That's good, Kaito," Master smiled lovingly, encouragingly, back at him. "I'm going to make you feel so good. That makes me so happy, Kaito."

"Do I really make you happy, Master?" Kaito wondered aloud, a conflicted expression still covering his face. Master smiled even wider.

"You have no idea, Kaito, how happy you make me, every day. You make me the happiest man alive. And the luckiest Master, in all of creation." Master praised Kaito, his eyes shining. Kaito watched Master's face.

Master's eyes skimmed Kaito's body again, and smiled once more at the blue-haired Vocaloid. Master bent his head down again and licked once more at Kaito's sensitive inner thigh.

The feelings this time, maybe because he was finally relaxing, felt more intense to Kaito, and his whole body shivered with the wet, warm touch.

Master lapped at him, pressed his soft lips against him, kissing and sucking gently, near the juncture of Kaito's legs and thighs. Back up, underneath Kaito's balls, against Kaito's balls, and slowly up the length of Kaito's shaft. It felt good. It felt good. It felt wonderful.

Kaito's balls tensed up, wrinkling slightly, then relaxing, then wrinkling up again, as Master put his mouth back over Kaito's cock and guided him back inside of his hot, moist mouth. Master closed his lips tightly around Kaito, applying a gentle suction, and Kaito bucked slightly against Master. Master chuckled through Kaito's cock, the vibrations feeling amazing down the length of his manhood. Kaito gasped, his mouth hanging slightly open, and he tried to move his hips back and forth, into and out of Master's mouth.

Master kept a firm hand on his hips, not allowing to let Kaito go too deeply or too fast, caressing Kaito with his tongue as he moved back and forth on the bluenette's hardness. Master didn't want to be caught unprepared and gag on Kaito's length, after all. Kaito's penis was so firm and strong from the sensations of Master's mouth, that the feelings came through to him very clearly. As Kaito moved, as Master moved with him, the feelings of Kaito's pleasure grew, intensifying.

Master started to move faster, his lips making a slight wet noise that sounded erotic to his own ears, and Kaito's soft moaning grew louder, more unrestrained. Master hummed deeply against Kaito's length, wanting the vibrations of his noise to give Kaito an even greater pleasure. Kaito gasped at the sensation, rocking his hips forward more strongly, even as Master tried to keep him relatively in place.

Master's eyes were trained on Kaito's flushed face, noting that the traces of fear there had been utterly wiped out by Kaito's growing pleasure. That satisfied Master, but Kaito's expression was so beautiful, so erotic, that Master couldn't look away. He wanted all of this man. Every last expression, every last ounce of passion. Every last drop of Kaito's impending orgasm.

Master could tell that Kaito was getting very close, and tried to focus on increasing his speed, increasing the pressure of his lips wrapped around Kaito's hard, now-weeping cock. Master tasted the pre-cum and a tendril of utter pleasure crept up along his body at the flavor, at the knowledge that this flavor was Kaito's flavor.

"Uh... UHHhh," Kaito was moaning headily, rocking his hips back and forth mindlessly, grasping at Master's head and trying to force him to move more, deeper, faster. Master's mouth was moaning against him, humming, moving, stroking him, sucking against him... it was too much, it was too good. It was gentle but so, SO good. Kaito's hips began to shudder constantly even as he jerked them back and forth, seeking greater friction against Master's soft, sucking mouth.

"A...AHH!" Kaito called out in a beautiful tone that Master thought, briefly, belonged in a song. Kaito's body arched into the air and he held on tightly to Master's hair, pushing forward one last time as far as Master would let him go, coming, coming in a white hot rush, down into Master's throat.

Master tasted Kaito's cum on his tongue as the fluid splashed forcefully against his mouth, inside his mouth. He tried to swallow it as it sprayed out, to not be overwhelmed by the fluids and choke on them. The flavor was heady to Master. This was Kaito's taste. This was Kaito's esctacy. The thought, the taste, the lingering, sharp, masculine scent of Kaito's sperm in Master's nose, was incredibly satisfying.

Master gave one last, gentle suck on Kaito's manhood, pulling the last little bit of cum out with his action, as Kaito shuddered, softer, one last time. Master pulled away, a slight line of saliva connecting him and Kaito for a brief moment, and then the line snapped, and Kaito's quickly cooling, wet cock glistened in the light attractively.

Kaito panted, dazed, and watched Master as he moved up on the bed, next to Kaito. Master quietly took his clothes off, pulling his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor, shimmying out of his unbuttoned, unzipped pants and underwear. Master wanted to cuddle full body next to Kaito, and as he wrapped his arms and around the blue-headed Vocaloid and held him next to his completely bare body, he felt a strange sense of peace and satisfaction. Kaito was his, now. Kaito belonged to Master. Utterly.

Kaito closed his eyes and let Master wrap him up in his arms, let Master's legs curl against Kaito's legs, let Master's hip press against his hip. It felt like the world's best hug, even though Kaito wasn't used to having hugs while he was naked. The feeling of lingering pleasure from his orgasm buzzed along Kaito's skin everywhere. His cock throbbed slightly, a reminder of coming into Master's soft, warm, wonderful-feeling mouth. Kaito took a deep breath that smelled of Master's nearby scent, and let out a long, soft sigh. His body felt exhausted.

"That was good, Kaito," Master's warm breath spoke into his soft, blue hair. "That was really good. Did you feel good?"

Kaito lowered his eyes, and softly replied, "Yes."

"That's good, Kaito, that's so good. It won't be so scary next time, I promise." Master kept speaking softly. Kaito stilled at his words, opening his eyes against Master's naked chest. Next time? "I love you, Kaito. I love you the most, out the entire world. You made me so happy today, Kaito. I love you. Thank you."

Kaito was silent for a moment, surrounded by Master's warm body, feeling the lingering pleasure of Master's sexual touch.

"I love you, too, Master," Kaito whispered at last. He was at Master's mercy. At the mercy of Master's love for him, or of his hate. There was nothing else he could do except to pray that Master would be kind and good to him, from now on.

Kaito slowly closed his eyes again, feeling exhausted and defeated, as the two drifted peacefully off to sleep.


	20. Master, No: Post StoryPost Script

Poststory/Postscript...

Notes about the story/arc, and its conception and plot, just for fun:

Originally, the plot of "Len's Googling It" which is the first story of this (Master, No) story's arc, was an idea that was come up with by Vy39 after she had sent me an encouraging email about another story, "Kaito's Song" - a GakupoxKaito PWP that I was in the progress of writing and posting on here at that time.

The idea was, that Len would find out that Kaito had become the new "bicycle" of the fandom community and would get jealous and do it with Kaito, curious to try out some of those things that he saw in fan-posted images online. But Kaito wouldn't have any clue why this was happening, as he was oblivious to internet data. The idea sounded really cute to me, and when I replied back saying so, Vy39 essentially shook her head and said, no, it wasn't supposed to be cute. It was supposed to be a HATE FUCK thing.

AHHHH~! xD That struck me sideways and I LOVED IT. So, I had to, had to do it. Poor Kaito. We both love him a lot. xD

...

Towards the end of "Len's Googling It" we were sort of discussing about the vague possibility of doing an epilogue and coming up with some random ideas that were not very concrete, not sure if it would happen or not. But at the end part of "Len's Googling It", both of us were left feeling really, really bad about Kaito's broken scarf. Unreasonably so in my case. Even though it was my idea to break it. -.-; But... NOOO! NOT THE SCARF! I LOVE THE SCARF! DX

Could we really leave his poor scarf like that? We felt so bad! Then Vy39 told me we should do an epilogue after all. "DO IT FOR THE SCARF" she said to me. Yeah! For the scarf! *fist in the air* And that is how "Master, No" got started/created. :3

...

Neither "Len's Googling It" or "Master, No" would have happened without Vy39's constant, constant encouragement, support, and ideas that were offered. She helped every time I got stuck. So I wanted to say a big "thank you" about that! :D (Also, thank you so much to those who left reviews!)

Ahh to be honest, even "Kaito's Song" (now complete) might have been left wayside for quite some time, or altogether, without that encouragement. So- thanks, so much!

And... thanks to you, who checked this story out and made it all the way here, to the end! I hope you enjoyed it. It was fun to write. :)

Kaito forever! xD *fist pump*

...

Other random questions for the author, answered:

Question: Will Master ever find out that Len raped Kaito?

Answer: Maybe... but my thought about it is, I kind of don't want Master to find out. Len would get punished so severely over it that it makes me flinch away a little bit, thinking about it. Master would probably kick him out of the house, and that just hurts my heart to think about. After all, Len only did those mean things in the first place because he was jealous of Kaito getting more of Master's attention. To have the Master that he loves reject him so dramatically would be just, horrible.

Question: How long did you intend "Master, No" to be when you started writing it?

Answer: Two chapters. What the hell happened? DX

Question: Was there any point in the fics in this arc, where you sort of cringed about what you were writing?

Answer: In "Len's Googling It," I cringed when the scarf got ripped apart at the end. Other than that? No.

In "Master, No" I CRINGED THROUGH THE ENTIRETY OF CHAPTER 17. DX I'd already committed myself to this part of the plot, but it literally made my skin crawl to write it. Everyone was so freaking sensitive, and there was no malice or even humor to break it up. Ugh.

Question: Why do you hate Kaito so much that you do these terrible things to him in your fanfics?

Answer: NO NO NO, I LOVE KAITO. I love him so much that nothing can ever ruin him for me. I have such serious, serious feels for Kaito's character, and it's only because I LOVE HIM SO MUCH that I like to do these kinds of mean things to him in some of my stories. Kaito is my REASON for liking Vocaloid. There is a reason why Kaito, or one of his "Shion Brother" variations stars in almost /every/ fic that I write and post on here. :3 I just love him to death. Sometimes literally.

Kaito: Nooo! DX *hides* Please! No more snuff fics of me, Master! DX I hate it!

Question: Do you intend to write a third story in this story arc?

Answer: Probably not, no. I guess it's not impossible, but I don't have any ideas about it at the present time. "Master, No" pretty much wrapped the original story's idea up for me. Maybe a side story or something, about Len, or something, is a possibility at some point, if the idea crystallizes in some way. I don't know.

Question: Did you pay homage to any particular Vocaloid songs or internet meme's throughout the fic(s)?

Answer: Yes! Actually, I intentionally did that a few times, right from the get-go in "Len's Googling It." In the first chapter, Len's stance as he asks Kaito to follow him to the toolshed is a direct nod to the raep meme. (Kaito, you should have known something bad was up as soon as you saw that! Blatant foreshadowing...)

In "Master, No" I made a nod to the ending of Kaito's version of "World is Mine" in the end of Chapter 13, where Kaito brings his hands up to his chest and curls his fingers slightly. I have massively strong feels for that particular song/video cover of Kaito's. (Especially the version in his swimsuit. *drools*) I also made a nod to my very favourite Vocaloid song, "Kaito ga Uninstall," in Chapter 12, when it's mentioned that Master says things like, "It's alright, Kaito," and "I know YOU can do it."

Question: What songs or Vocaloid songs were you listening to when you wrote this story?

Answer: Ah! My playlist at the time was: Kaito's english cover of "Echo," Kaito's "My Master," Despair Media's "The Fox's Wedding," Kaito's "Kaito ga Uninstall," "Hey Mama" by David Guetta ft Nicki Minaj, "Do What You Want (With My Body)" by Lady Gaga ft R Kelly, "You Know You Like It" by DJ Snake & Alruna Rose, Kaito's english cover of "Breaking Point," "LaLaLa" by Naughty Boy, "Te Amo" by Rihanna, Kaito's (english) "Addicted," "Takin Back My Love" by Enrique Iglasias ft Ciara, Gakupo's "Dancing Samurai," Kaito's cover of "I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry," Kaito's "WILL," Kaito's english cover of "I Love You Like a Love Song," Kaito's (english) "I'll Give Up Singing High," Kaito's "Break;down," and Kaito's english cover of "You Wanna Touch Me" were all the songs in my playlist as I wrote this story. If you noticed a theme of Kaito singing, yeah... :D I also had an MMD of Kaito's "Holy MotherF*** It's An Ice Cream Truck!" meme stuck in there somewhere, though it's technically not a song. xD AND THAT IS PROBABLY MORE SPECIFIC THAN YOU WANTED TO KNOW ;)

...

Have any other questions for me? Please feel free to shoot me a PM. I enjoy receiving interesting mail, as well as your feedback! :) If anyone asks a question that I think would belong here, I will add it along with my response.

Thank you for reading, and for sticking with me all the way to the end of the fic! :) I hope you liked!


End file.
